Reliving Life
by CptCluur
Summary: A story about Emily Fields and Alison DiLaurentis in high school. Alison is the new girl but soon has the school under her control. But there is one girl she can't control and that girl might just be the one to change her. Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars or any of it's characters.
1. chapter 1

One shot.

Two shot.

Three shot.

Four.

Pain. Searing pain.

* * *

I awoke screaming and panting. The sweat was dripping off my body and I was shaking uncontrollably. My parents didn't even bother to come in and check on me anymore, they probably slept through my screaming now seeing as it happened every night. It wasn't that they didn't care, it's just that it had been happening for the last 11 months and there was nothing they could do to help. Nothing could stop me reliving the nightmare.

I got out of bed slowly and carefully, the shaking finally starting to subside. I made my way into the bathroom and turned on the shower. Once the water had got to a suitable temperature I stepped in and just allowed the water to run over my head and body. After 5 minutes of just standing under the water I washed my hair and body and then turned the shower off again.

My name is Emily Fields, I'm 18 and I have nightmares. How cool do I sound I laughed to myself as I thought it. I crawled back into bed after towel drying my hair and picked up my phone, the time read 3:30am and I had one new message.

 **Hanna: What do you call a deer with no eyes?**

 **Emily: No idea...**

 **Hanna: Exactly. No. Eye. Deer. Hahaha!**

 **Emily: ...**

 **Hanna: Don't act like that didn't make you laugh Fields! ;)**

 **Emily: It was better than last nights joke. Thank you Han. I'll see you at school xx**

 **Hanna: I'll have a better one tomorrow night don't panic! Night Em xx**

Every night was the same. Go to sleep, have the nightmare, wake up and shower, read a joke from Hanna Marin, my best friend. She promised me after the first night that she would make me laugh every time it happened to take my mind off of it. Nothing could take my mind off of it but it made me happy to know even after all this time that she had kept her promise. Or tried to at least, most of her jokes were pretty bad.

She was one of the few people that knew what I had been through. She hadn't pushed me to talk about it and I had appreciated that. It took some time but I had managed to retell my story to her, Spencer Hastings and Aria Montgomery. They hadn't judged me, they had just sat there and listened. It was a lot for someone to take in and yet they had stuck by me. I had amazing friends that was for sure.

I slowly felt myself drifting back to sleep again and I felt more relaxed this time around. My nightmare only seemed to happen once a night and it was almost like a routine to me now.

* * *

My alarm went off sooner than I had expected and I groaned as I rolled out of bed. It didn't take me long to get ready seeing as I had already showered in the night. I pulled on some black skinny jeans and a loose fitting white t-shirt. My long brown hair hung in waves over my shoulders and I left it as it was. I didn't put much effort into what I wore yet I still managed to look good. Not that I was up myself or anything, I just naturally pulled off whatever I was wearing. Hanna hated that about me as she would remind me constantly.

The sound of a car horn could be heard from outside and so I grabbed my backpack and ran down the stairs. I put my Nikes on but before I could open the door my mother called me.

"Emily, how many times do I have to tell you that breakfast is the most important meal of the day?" She asked me.

"I know Mum but I'm going to be late and Hanna will be getting impatient" I groaned as I turned round to face her. She walked over to me and handed me a piece of toast as she shook her head.

"And that's why you shouldn't leave yourself 10minutes to get ready in. When will you listen?" She smiled gently at me and I nodded in response as I ran out the door toward Hanna's car.

"Wake up too late for breakfast again Em?" Hanna laughed as I jumped in the passenger seat. My blonde friend was smirking at me whilst I fastened my seat belt. She was dressed in a stylish black dress with a big belt around the middle and heels on. She was the fashionable one of the group, and definitely lived up to the stereotypical blonde but she was my best friend. I turned to say morning to Aria and Spencer who were sat in the back but I was interrupted before the words could come out of my mouth.

"Well breakfast is the most important meal of the day guys" Spencer commented with a serious look on her face. She was wearing high waisted blue jeans and a white top with a cardigan over the top of it. Her long brown hair was tied back in a ponytail and she had a pile of books on her lap which was very typical for her. She was the studious one and the more serious of the group.

"Maybe you should take your own advice Spencer and I don't think coffee counts" I quipped back at her. Aria tried to hide her laugh by turning it into a cough but failed. She was the shortest and her fashion sense was more extreme than the rest of us, but she pulled it off. Her short brown hair had once had pink streaks going through it and it had suited her at the time. I smiled before turning back to face the front of the car. Spencer pretended to look hurt and Aria rubbed her leg.

"She was only joking Spencer, Coffee definitely counts when you have as much as you do in the mornings!" Aria said with her hand still on Spencer's leg. Spencer ignored her comment, she was too focused on the small brunettes hand to have taken anything that was said to her in.


	2. Chapter 2

It was the second day back to school after the summer holidays and I felt as relaxed as I could be knowing that we'd be facing our final year together. Yesterday we had received our schedules and luckily our first class today was English and we were all together. As we stood by our lockers talking before the bell rang for class a crowd began to gather. I looked around for the reason behind the crowd and my eyes fell onto a stunning blonde that was walking through the entrance of the school. She walked as if she commanded attention. Confident strides and her head held high. Spencer had mentioned that there was a new girl starting and this must be her. She was wearing a short skirt, a white blouse and high heels. I couldn't help but stare, however she looked directly at me and I began to blush. I looked into her striking blue eyes and held her gaze for longer than I should. She held my gaze with an intrigued look upon her face, but it was quickly replaced with a glare and I looked to the floor instantly. She walked past us and as she did she hit my shoulder causing me to drop the books that I had been holding.

"What the fuck?" I mumbled as I bent down to pick up my stuff.

"What the hell is her problem?" Hanna growled as her eyes followed the other blonde down the hallway.

"That's the new girl..."

"No shit Spence" Hanna replied cutting off the brunette.

"If you let me finish I was going to say that she was queen bee at her old school, she's moved here because of her parents and she isn't happy about it" Spencer said calmly.

"How do you know all that?" I questioned Spencer, "she's only just walked in the building".

"Mona looked into her when we found out she was transferring here, she's got her reputation to protect and I think she's worried that Alison is going to take it from her." Spencer said shrugging her shoulders.

"I didn't know you spoke to Mona?" Aria mentioned as the bell rang.

"We were called into the principles office yesterday and told to be welcoming to the new student and Mona instantly facebooked her" Spencer replied.

I however had zoned out of the conversation and was thinking about the blonde, Alison. The name suited her.

* * *

I took my seat in English next to Aria in the back row. Hanna was on my left but the row in front of us. And Spencer was two seats in front of Aria on the right of me. The seat in front of me was empty and it had been yesterday as well. I placed my books on the table and when I raised my head I noticed Alison enter the room and speak to Mrs Montgomery. She is Aria's mother and a very good English teacher, she was our teacher last year as well and I've learnt a lot from her.

I hadn't even realised that I was staring at Alison but once she turned around and started walking towards me I snapped out of my daydream. Of course she took the seat in front of me. How am I meant to concentrate in class now when I have her in front of me distractions me with her beauty. Even from the back she was beautiful.

Alison turned to her left and right before leaning back to face me.

"Have you got a pen I could borrow?" She asked. Her voice was soft and gentle. Not how I had expected her to sound at all.

"I... I... uh..." the words wouldn't come out of my mouth and I began to blush in embarrassment.

"I've got one you can have, don't worry about returning it" Noel Kahn cut in, his dark hair, strong face and muscled body made him a total catch. Every girl wanted to be with him. Well apart from me that was.

Alison was looking at me strangely before she turned to Noel and took the pen. She thanked him and he winked at her. I just shrank into my chair feeling like a complete idiot.

My phone buzzed in my pocket and I pulled it out and read the message.

 **Hanna: What the fuck was that?! Don't tell me you like her Em. She's toxic** **.**

I groaned as I placed my phone back in my pocket. I didn't reply to Hanna but I could see her smirking in the corner of my eye. She was on Noels left hand side and had had a front row seat to the entire thing. I wasn't going to hear the end of that for a while. I tried to focus on the lesson but instead I just kept thinking about how my brain had gone completely fuzzy when I had tried to respond to Alison. I couldn't like her already, could I? I had only just met her and she had been a bitch to me earlier.

Once the class had finished everyone left the room but I took my time clearing my stuff away. Hanna was stood in the doorway on her phone waiting for me and I really didn't want to hear what she had to say to me. I gathered the last of my things up and heading out of the class with Hanna by my side. We had gym next but by the time we made it to the locker room Hanna still hadn't mentioned Alison to me. I sighed in relief and hoped she had forgotten about it already.

It was dodgeball today. The teacher had said something about learning coordination but yet again I had zoned out. Alison was wearing the schools P.E kit however she had somehow managed to make her shorts smaller than everyone else's and her top tighter. I couldn't help but stare, as my eyes made it up her body and landed on her face I realised she was staring back at me. I blushed instantly and she glared at me yet again. If looks could kill I would have died twice today. This lesson needed to hurry up and end before I did something stupid again. I couldn't think straight when I was around her.


	3. Chapter 3

The end of the school day couldn't come quick enough. I managed to avoid Alison for the rest of it however and with that I had been able to avoid anymore awkward encounters. That was until now. I was on the swim team and we had practice most days after school. It had been a tough one today, I had only just managed to beat Paige McCullers in ou and I put it down the stressful day I had had. I couldn't get Alison out of my mind, no matter how hard I tried.

I was the last one in the locker room as per usual. Everyone rushed to get it and go home, but I had nothing to rush home too. My parents were at work until later this evening and my friends were all busy. Hanna was spending the day with her boyfriend Caleb, Spencer was studying for some big test she had in History tomorrow and Aria had been on house arrest since the weekend. Her house arrest had been worth it though. We'd gone to one of Noel Kahn's parties and unfortunately Aria had drank a little bit too much and ended up outside her house at 4am with Hanna singing loudly. Her parents had been very unimpressed with the early wake up call and the complaints from the neighbours. Even Hanna trying to calm them down by telling them they were auditioning for The Voice didn't help. Unsurprisingly.

So it was yet another night in by myself that I had planned and I was in no rush to start it. I took my stuff out of my locker as my phone buzzed in my pocket, I looked down and pulled my phone out and into my line of sight. My locker slammed shut causing a loud noise right in front of me and I dropped my phone to the floor instantly.

"What is your obsession with me? You've been staring at me all day" Alison shouted from beside me but her words didn't make it to my ears. I had fallen back against the lockers behind me and slid to the floor, shaking uncontrollably I brought my knees to my chest and hugged them tightly.

"Hey! What's your problem?" Alison shouted at me again but her voice faltered at the end of her sentence slightly.

"Are you ok? What can I do?" Alison went from angry to concerned as I still sat there on the floor shaking.

One shot.

Two shot.

Three shot.

Four.

The nightmare was happening again but this time I wasn't asleep. I couldn't get the images out of my head. I heard someone screaming but I soon realised that it was me who was screaming. Even with the realisation I couldn't seem to stop myself and the images continued to flash through my mind.

"Emily! Hey! Listen to me!" Alison's voice was laced with worry now and she bent down on her knees and pulled me in close to her.

"You're ok Emily. I'm here, you're having a panic attack. Focus on your breathing."

I began to take notice of my surroundings as she spoke softly to me, she was right I was having a panic attack. I hadn't even realised how fast and uneven my breathing had gotten. I tried to focus. In and out, in and out. The shaking slowed down as my breathing got under control and I slowly looked up to face Alison.

"You're ok Emily. You're ok." She held my eye contact but loosened her grip on me.

"Th...thank you" I managed to get out.

"What was that?" Alison asked me but I just shook my head. I couldn't talk about it, not again. I slowly got to my feet and picked my bag up and put it over my shoulders.

"Do you need a ride home?"

Fuck. Hanna had given me a lift in this morning and I hadn't even considered how I was going to get home.

"Y... yes please" I stuttered. Why was it so hard to talk around her. Hopefully she would just pass it off on account of the panic attack she had just witnessed. I smiled appreciatively at her and she smiled back. Her smile was amazing, it lit up her face. Fuck, I'm staring at her again.

Alison dropped me off outside my house and I got out without saying a word. I didn't know what I was supposed to say and didn't want to end up tripping over my words yet again. I smiled tentatively at her before I walked up the drive and into my house.

* * *

 **Hanna: What do you call a deer with no eyes and no legs?**

 **Emily: Still on the deer jokes?**

 **Hanna: Ohhh close...**

 **Emily: That was a statement not a guess!**

 **Hanna: Oh. Well guess then! I haven't got all night, some of us want to go back to sleep...**

 **...**

 **Hanna: Fuck it, I'm telling you. Still no eye deer. Get it, Still. No. Idea.**

 **Emily: Dear lord...**

 **Hanna: I'm laughing so much right now!**

 **Hanna: Caleb just shushed me. Wtf. Doesn't he know he's lying next to a comedic genius?!**

 **Emily: Goodnight Han xx**

 **Hanna: Why doesn't anyone appreciate me?!**

 **Hanna: Em!**

 **Hanna: Emmmmmmmm!**

 **Hanna: Fine. Night**

 **Hanna: xx (I'm still mad though)**

* * *

I walked into school that morning and saw Alison stood next to her lockers talking to Jenna Marshall and Noel. I thought I better thank her for yesterday seeing as I had just walked away from her without saying anything.

"Hey Alison, I just wanted to say..."

She cut me off by putting a finger to my lips.

"I don't give a fuck what you want to say" she spat at me.

"Who even are you anyway?" She laughed before turning away and walking towards the girls bathroom. Jenna and Noel both laughed with her and followed closely behind as she left.

I stood there stunned. Did I dream yesterday? Or is she really just a bitch like everyone says? I thought she was different, she had seemed kind. I'm so confused. I shook my head trying to clear my thoughts before walking over to Hanna. I smiled as if nothing had happened and dragged her to our first class.


	4. Chapter 4

By the time lunch rolled around I had been on the end of Alison's abuse three more times. I'm not even sure why I cared so much about how she was acting however it was really starting to get to me. I joined Aria and Spencer at our regular table outside and they seemed to move away from each other quickly before noticing my dull mood.

"What's up Em?" Aria asked, her voice quiet but concerned.

I shrugged as I began to eat my sandwich. I looked between the two of them and sighed. I really didn't want to talk about it, they'd tell me I was being stupid and Alison always acted like a bitch and to just brush it off. Hanna sauntered over to us, her hair flowing slightly in the wind. She sat down next to me, a massive smile plastering her face.

"I am so happy right now!" She announced whilst getting her lunch out in record time.

"Why?" Spencer questioned her as she barely took her eyes away from the book she was reading.

"It's lunch time duh. I get to eat" Hanna replied with half a sandwich in her mouth.

"Eurgh, Hanna swallow before you speak!" I groaned in disgust.

"That's what he said!" Aria quipped.

Myself, Hanna and Spencer whipped our heads in her direction instantly.

"What I can be dirty sometimes" she said whilst winking at Spencer.

Spencer instantly blushed and tried to turn her attention back to her book whilst me and Hanna raised our eyebrows at each other, a small smile appearing on our faces.

"Weren't you eating in the last two classes Han?" Spencer said trying to turn the attention away from her and Aria.

"Yeah but they were just snacks. This is lunch we're talking about!"

I don't think I've ever seen someone so happy talking about food.

Hanna and the others had distracted me from my thoughts about Alison for the remainder of lunch so when I stood up to leave and ended up knocking someone's tray out of their hand and over myself I was completely in shock to see Alison stood there.

"Sorry" I muttered quietly whilst attempting to wipe the food off my clothes.

"You better watch where you're going dyke" she spat at me.

Her eyes glaring at me in anger whilst I did my best to avoid direct eye contact.

"Back off Alison, go ruin someone else's life" Hanna barked, her hand on my shoulder defensively.

"Reign your pitbull in Emily." She replied sassily.

But by then I was already walking past her and dragging Hanna with me. I wasn't a confrontational person but I knew Hanna had no problem fighting back so I thought it better to walk away from the situation before it escalated.

"I've got a spare shirt in my locker Em" Spencer told me as her and Aria walked quickly to catch up with us.

"Cheers Spence but I think I'm just gonna go home, I'm up to date in English anyway" I replied, forcing a smile on my face.

I walked away from them before they had time to respond and got in my car, slamming my fists against the steering wheel and exhaling loudly in anger.

* * *

I stormed into my bedroom and flopped onto my bed. With my face in my pillow I screamed as loud as I could. The drama from today had exhausted me and it wasn't long before I drifted off to sleep.

One shot.

Two shot.

Three shot.

Four.

The pain in my abdomen was unbearable. I was struggling to keep my eyes open.

"Emily!"

I heard my name being called in the distance but I was too weak to reply.

"Emily!" Wake up!"

I awoke with a start. Shaking uncontrollably like usual and sweating profusely. I felt arms around me and I turned my head slowly to face the person holding me.

"Hanna?" I questioned, my eyes taking in the blonde hair but not focusing on anything else.

"Shh just relax. You're ok now" they said soothingly.

That wasn't Hanna's voice. I started to struggle as my eyes finally began to focus. Alison was holding me. My eyes opened wide in shock and she smiled gently at me.

"Wh... what are..." I tried to get out before she cut me off with a finger against my lips.

"I came over to see if you were ok after earlier. You left school early and I was concerned." She said quietly, her eyes never leaving mine.

"But I heard you screaming and your front door was unlocked so I ran in your house and found you here, shaking." Her eyes were lined with sadness and genuine concern which threw me off completely.

I thought she hated me and now she was here comforting me. I'm so confused right now.

"Does it happen often?" She saw the confusion on my face and quickly continued.

"The nightmares"

I nodded, not being able to get any words out my mouth. She led back against my headboard and pulled me into a tight embrace. Her hand ran through my hair and I felt instantly relaxed. I could smell her perfume and it was such an amazing scent, I'd always like the smell of vanilla.

"Y... you don't have to do this A... Alison" I stuttered.

"Don't talk, just relax" she replied quietly, it was almost a whisper.

When I awoke to the sound of my Mum calling my name my bed was empty. Did I dream that Alison was here? No I can't have, I can still smell vanilla on my pillow. Why did she leave? But more importantly why was she nice to me. I stood up from my bed and stretched, falling asleep in Ali's arms had given me a better sleep than I got most nights. I felt a lot better for it. Wait. Did I just call her Ali? I shook my head and tried to clear my thoughts as I ran down the stairs, my stomach starting to rumble as I looked at my watch. Half 7, I was asleep for three hours! No wonder I felt refreshed. The stress of being on the end of Alison's torment was causing nightmares more frequently but being around the other Alison calmed me down like nothing else. She was going to be the death of me.


	5. Chapter 5

Two weeks had passed since Alison had been at mine and her torment towards me had only increased. Even the other girls had noticed.

"Did you do something to her in a past life?" Spencer whispered whilst we sat in Biology.

Alison was sat three rows ahead of us talking to Jenna whilst we all waited for the teacher to arrive. I glanced at Spencer on my right and shrugged. Truth was I had no idea why Alison hated me.

Noel Kahn walked into the room and stood at the front with his arms raised.

"Party at my cabin on the lake this Friday. And all you losers are invited. It starts at 7 so be there at 9!"

And with that he left the room just as quickly as he had entered. Mr Stevens appeared at the door and he could be heard telling Noel to get to class, the class chuckled amongst themselves but soon fell silent as Mr Stevens started the lesson before he even got to his desk.

"Are we going to the party?" Spencer whispered as she nudged me.

"I guess so, Hanna will drag us even if we say no" I replied.

"Something you'd like to share with the class Emily? Mr Stevens raised his voice and the whole class turned in my direction.

I blushed and looked down at my book.

"No sir" I mumbled.

When I finally looked back up Alison was smirking at me. I looked instantly towards the window and saw her turn to the front in the corner of my eye.

* * *

Friday was upon us quicker than I would have liked. Alison was going to be at the party tonight and I really wasn't in the mood for her attitude. But for now I was sat on one sofa in Spencer's barn whilst her and Aria sat on the other. We were waiting for Hanna to arrive like usual as she was never on time. We had Netflix on in the background and we're idly chatting amongst ourselves.

"I wonder if they'll be any cute guys there tonight?" Aria said with a smile appearing on her face.

I looked at Spencer and saw her whole demeanour change, she went from happy and upbeat to sullen in seconds but before I could question her about it or reply to Aria the front door flew open.

"Lunch is served" Hanna announced as she walked in carrying two pizza boxes in one hand and a half eaten slice in the other.

She placed the boxes on the coffee table in front of us and sat next to me on the sofa. Both pizzas were cheese as they caused the fewest arguments when ordering.

"Where's you stuff for tonight?" I asked.

"In the car, food was more important!" She replied whilst grabbing her second slice.

"Cheers" she said whilst holding the slice in the air and looking between the three of us.

We all raised our slices with her.

"What's up with you Spence?" She asked after her gaze had ended up on Spencer.

"Nothing" she mumbled whilst turning her attention towards the pizza hoping that Hanna would drop the conversation.

I nudged Hanna in the side and pointed to her phone.

 **Emily: Aria asked us if we thought there would be any hot guys there tonight.**

 **Hanna: Oh fuck. So I guess that means I owe you $20**

 **Emily: You shouldn't have questioned my gaydar. But hand it over discreetly.**

 **Hanna: ?**

 **Emily: Don't let them see you do it. I'm buying you a dictionary for Xmas.**

"Are you two texting each other?" Aria asked and my attention snapped back to the others.

"No I'm texting Caleb, who the fuck are you messaging Emily? Some girl crush?" Hanna said pulling the lie off easily.

I groaned and glared at her, she knew how hard I found it to lie and she was dragging me into hers.

"Just my Mum, I don't have a girl crush"

 **Hanna: Unlike Spencer ;)**

I only just managed to contain the smile that threatened to appear on my face but luckily Aria and Spencer were no talking amongst themselves. They needed to hurry up and admit their feelings for one another before it ended up pushing them apart.

As the day got later and the party got closer we put the music channels on and started to get ready for the party. I wasn't one for dressing up but for some unknown reason I wanted to impress Alison tonight. I had chosen a tight fitting black dress and heels. My hair was up in a loose bun and I was sat patiently whilst Hanna applied my makeup. She'd decided I would suit the smokey eye look and then added flicks with the eyeliner. Hanna was wearing a short white dress that flowed out at the bottom and showed a lot of skin. Her hair was down in loose curls. Spencer was wearing black trousers and a white shirt, looking smart like usual. And Aria was in a black frilly dress and had accessorised it with multiple necklaces and bracelets.

"You look good Spence" Aria commented with a smile, Spencer returned the smile whilst Hanna snickered in my ear.

Spencer was the designated driver tonight as she had studying to do the next day. Hanna had tried to spike her drink earlier but Spencer had caught her and it had almost ended in a massive argument. Hanna gave up and instead used her alcohol to get me to loosen up a bit. Apparently I had started to look tense, I wasn't surprised though seeing as I couldn't get Alison out of my head.

We were ready by half 8 and all piled into Spencer's car, it would only take us half an hour to get to Noels cabin on the lake so we were going to be there just on time. The nerves were starting to get to me but I passed it off as the alcohol I had been drinking. Hanna kept eyeing me suspiciously but I just smiled at her and that seemed to put her mind at rest. We were sat in the back seeing as Aria had called shotgun and who were we to step in the way of true love.


	6. Chapter 6

The party was in full swing by the time they got there. There were people in the lake swimming, others dancing to the music that played loudly throughout the indoor and outdoor spaces and many people surrounding the drinks table talking to one another.

Hanna instinctively walked over to the drinks table and I followed. She passed me a drink and although I had no idea what it was I decided to drink it anyway. It wasn't too bad to be honest. Aria and Spencer joined us shortly after, they had been stopped by some guys who had wanted to talk to them. I passed Aria a drink and Hanna passed Spencer a bottle of water.

We decided to head inside and to try to find somewhere to sit. The upstairs was packed, there was hardly any room to stand let alone sit.

"To the basement?" Aria suggested.

We all nodded and followed her down the stairs. Upon entering the room I noticed Alison instantly. Her pastel yellow dress left little to the imagination and yet again she caught my staring at her. She held my gaze before speaking to the room.

"Truth or dare, spin the bottle style." She announced.

I swear I saw her wink at me but perhaps the alcohol was effecting me more than I had realised. Hanna grabbed my hand and dragged me to one of the sofas where we were joined by Aria and Spencer. Alison sat on the sofa opposite with Noel and Jenna and the other two sofas were occupied by other Rosewood high school students.

"If you refuse to answer or do the dare then you are kicked out, understood?" Noel asked.

Everyone in the circle nodded and there were a few murmured yes'. With that Noel placed the empty bottle in the centre of the table and span it. I watched it spin nervously, praying that I would get through the game without much embarrassment. It landed on Hanna and she groaned.

"Truth" she said confidently.

Everyone looked between one another for a few seconds before Jenna spoke up.

"Are you a virgin?"

"Nope" she replied whilst popping the p.

Hanna span the bottle and it landed on Noel.

"Dare" he said with a smirk.

"Kiss the hottest person in the room" Alison said before anyone had a chance to think of an idea.

It was clear she played this a lot and I could tell she had many truths and dares prepared to put on people. Noel stood up and walked over to our sofa before bending down and kissing Aria on the lips. Spencer rolled her eyes and looked away whilst the rest of the room fell into cheers and wolf whistles.

A few more turns went by without any of us being chosen but then the bottle landed on Aria.

"Dare" she said whilst taking a sip of her drink.

By this point we had all had enough to drink so that we were past the tipsy stage and entering the drunk stage.

"Kiss a girl" some guy jeered from the sofa on our right.

Aria without hesitation turned to Spencer and grabbed the back of her head. She pulled her close and kissed her. But it wasn't just a peck, she full on made out with Spencer. Once they had pulled away from one another the boys wolf whistled and Hanna grinned in my direction. Spencer looked at Aria before standing up and leaving the basement. Aria turned to me and Hanna and we just shrugged, we didn't know what had just happened. Aria took off after Spencer and whilst I was trying to decide if I should follow the bottle landed on me.

"Uhhhhh..." I stuttered.

"There's only two choices it's not hard" Jenna retorted.

"D..." I looked at Alison and she was smirking at me.

"Truth" I decided on.

Her smirk faded a little but only for a second. Noel whispered something to Jenna and she laughed before nodding. Oh shit, here we go I thought. Hanna must of also realised what was about to happen and put her hand on my leg protectively.

"Do you like it rough? Being tied up etc?" Noel asked with an evil glint in his eye.

My eyes shot up to his then to Alison's before back down to the ground. My breathing started to become erratic and I could feel the room starting to spin.

"Noel you bastard! Are you stupid?!" Hanna shouted at him whilst leaping across the table and hitting him in the face.

Alison had got to my side in seconds and was running her hand up and down my back. She had no idea what had just happened and why i had reacted how I had to what seemed like a simple question for truth or dare. But in that moment she didn't care, all she cared about was trying to calm me. My breathing slowed down and she pulled me up by the hand and took me to the top floor and into one of the bedrooms.

I led on the bed and brought my knees up to my chest. The flashbacks were happening again and the alcohol seemed to make them more vivid than usual.

One shot.

Two shot.

Three shot.

Four.

A laugh rang out through the building.

The ropes that were binding my wrists were digging in deeply and I could feel the blood running down my arms.

I felt a burning sensation in my stomach. Then in my left leg. Then in my right. Before finally I felt it in my stomach again.

I screamed.

Then it stopped as quickly as it had started and I found myself back in Noels cabin. Shaking and sweating in the arms of Alison.

She tilted my head up and smiled gently at me. Her hand was running up and down my back in a soothing motion. I tried to look around. Where was Hanna? Where were Aria and Spencer?

"Don't panic Em, they're in the room next door. Hanna passed out after she hit Noel, the alcohol just have gone to her head." Alison said as if she had read my mind. And with that knowledge I slowly relaxed, my breathing had finally evened out and the shaking had almost subsided, so I fell asleep in Alison's arms.


	7. Chapter 7

I awoke with a headache and a very dry mouth. The curtains hadn't been drawn and the sun was shining brightly into the room. I opened my eyes carefully and slowly sat up. I groaned as my head pounded and the room span slightly. I reached over for the bottle of water that was on the unit next to the bed and slowly drank from it. When I turned back around I realised I wasn't alone. Alison was in the bed next to me. What happened last night? How did I end up in bed? I tried to piece the night together but my headache prevented my brain from working. I'd have to figure it all out later.

I'd fallen asleep fully clothed so I presumed I hadn't had a one night stand with Alison. Unless I had put my clothes back on afterward I suddenly thought. Groaning I put my head in my hands and tried yet again to remember what had happened. All of a sudden there was a loud knock at the door followed the by even louder banging at the door.

"Hanna calm down, you're going to break the door down!" I heard Spencer shout from the other side of the door.

By this time Alison had woken up and was climbing out of the bed. She avoided my eye contact as she walked to the door and unlocked it. Hanna came running into the room and leapt on the bed next to me. Aria sat down beside me and put her arm around me and Spencer stayed stood at the end of the bed. I watched Alison walk out of the room without so much of a glance in my direction. I wanted to call out to her but I was being bombarded with questions by Hanna.

"Are you ok? Why are you in bed with her? Oh my god did she hurt you?" Hanna ranted and before she'd even finished the last sentence she was trying to get off the bed to follow Alison.

"Hanna" I yelled as I grabbed her by the arm and pulled her back onto the bed.

The pieces of last night were slowly coming together. I remembered Noels question and Hanna...

"You hit Noel?!" I said surprised.

She blushed and hung her head. Whilst the other two turned to face her. They didn't know what had happened last night.

"Yeah well he deserved it. He's such a prick" she said with a small smile and I nodded in thanks whilst returning the smile.

Aria and Spencer explained that they'd been talking in the other room and Ben, one of Noels friends, had carried Hanna into the room and placed her on the bed before turning and walking out again without saying a word. Jenna popped her head around the door and said that I was alright and also asleep. So they both continued their conversation before falling asleep on the bed with Hanna.

Hanna eyed them suspiciously throughout the story but they both took no notice of her. And I went on to explain what had happened to me and Hanna. I left out the part about falling asleep in Alison's arms though. I didn't think they'd understand, in fact I didn't even understand what was going on.

* * *

No one mentioned what had happened at the party during school that week and I was relieved. Noel had told people he'd kicked a guy out of his party and that's how he'd ended up with a black eye. Hanna didn't correct him for my sake but she was very proud of her work.

Alison had gone back to being a bitch again but she seemed to have laid off me this week. Every time I look at her I can't help but think about falling asleep in her arms and how good it felt. I couldn't possibly like the girl who was determined to treat me like shit could I? But what about the other side to her? The side only I had seen.

* * *

My Mum was visiting my Dad in Texas for the next month and I was left to fend for myself. I didn't mind, I was quite happy on my own. And even happier knowing my Mum was spending time with my Dad. He is in the Army and stationed in Texas which is why he wasn't around much. I couldn't join them in Texas due to school but I got to see him during the holidays.

The girls were all busy studying so I was led on my bed alone listening to music through my headphones. All of a sudden my window started to open and I jumped off my bed in surprise. I grabbed the lamp off my bedside unit and held it above my head ready to strike whoever came through the window. A blonde head appeared, I realised it was Alison and put the lamp back down as she climbed through and into my room.

"We're you really going to hit someone if you were being burgled?" She asked and she stood up straight.

"W... what are you d... doing here?" I stuttered.

"Do you only have that stutter around me?" She asked with a wink.

I blushed and sat back down on my bed and she did the same. She caught my gaze and we just sat there in silence looking into one another's eyes for several minutes. She broke the eye contact first and put her hand on top of mine. Blushing yet again, I sat still not daring to move for fear that she would take her hand away. The skin contact felt good. She felt good.

"I'm sorry for how I've been treating you. You confuse me and I reacted badly to that" she said quietly.

I looked at her skeptically but nodded my head on understanding to her. She confused me as well, not that I had lashed out because of it though.

"What happened to you?" She whispered.

"I want to know everything about you. I want to understand you and be able to help you. I don't know why but I want you to like me. I don't know why I feel like this towards you" she rambled on quickly and before she could speak again I put my finger to her lips.

I felt like I could trust her. Even after everything she had done to me. So here goes nothing.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N this chapter references rape.**

 _It was 11 months ago and it had been just like any other day. School had started a month ago and we'd all fallen back into the rhythm it brought with it. Wake up, school, study, see friends, sleep, repeat. It was repetitive and you couldn't help but secretly want to grow up in order to get out into the real world._

I laughed softly as I thought back to how stupid I had been. I should have been happy being at the age I was. I shouldn't have wanted to feel older. Maybe then it wouldn't have happened.

 _Hanna got us some fake college ID's and we decided to attend one of the parties Hollis College was holding. We each lied to our parents about who's house we were staying at before we headed to a frat house._

 _It wasn't really any different from one of Noels parties except everyone was older than us. Hanna got to talking to a couple of guys and I stayed with her but I wasn't really feeling it. Something felt off about them but I just put it down to me not having drank enough. Spencer and Aria had found some girls to talk to about college life etc and had disappeared outside._

 _One of the boys Hanna and I were talking to went off to get more drinks and I felt the sudden urge to just go home. I should have listened to my gut. The guy returned not long after and handed us our drinks but after the second drink that he gave me I suddenly felt a lot drunker than I should have been. The room started to spin and I could hardly string two sentences together._

I shook my head as I built up the courage to continue. I could feel her staring at me but I avoided Alison's eye contact.

 _I decided to go home before I got any drunker and seeing as the others were all having a good time still I left on my own. I had no money for a cab and couldn't call my parents because they thought I was at Spencer's house. I couldn't think straight so I decided walking home alone was a good idea. I stumbled along the pavement as I made my way off of the campus and onto the streets._

 _I was 10 minutes away from home. I was so close._

I closed my eyes and put my head into my hands. It was taking so much strength to relive this story. But I felt the need to make her understand. She sat quietly on the bed next to me listening intently.

 _He had followed me the entire way, the guy from the party. He had been waiting for his opportunity. And as he grabbed me from behind and forced me into an alley I realised the drinks must have been drugged. Even after that realisation I didn't even worry about myself, all I could think about was whether Hanna was ok. I don't know what time it was, I wasn't even sure what time I had left the party but the streets were deserted and it was still dark out._

 _He pulled me into a building and shut the door behind him. Then he pushed me to the floor and tied my hands together. He tied the rope that was tight around my wrists to a metal railing above my head. I was hanging from my wrists and the ropes were starting to cut into my skin. Finally he blindfolded and gagged me. Although I don't think I could have screamed for help even without the gag._

I started to shake. Alison instantly put her arms around me. Holding me tight and still not saying a word she pulled my face towards hers and looked me in the eyes. I started to relax slightly as I stared into her beautiful blue eyes. I nodded to her before taking a deep breath and continuing.

 _He ripped my dress off of me and he raped me. Over and over. It seemed to go on for hours but I have no idea of the actual timescale. I kept thinking to myself if only he would kill me so I wouldn't have to go through this anymore._

"Emily you don't have to continue if this is too hard for you" she said as her hand stroked my cheek.

"I need to face this. I haven't spoken about it since it happened. Maybe if I do the nightmares will stop" I replied matter of factly. The emotion long gone from my voice as I relived the horror I had endured.

 _I heard him do the fly up on his jeans and I thought it was over. All I could concentrate on was the pain in my wrists as I felt the blood drip down my arms. I didn't even hear him cock the gun. But I heard his laugh as he cut off the gag and blindfold. He wanted me to watch him do it. He wanted to see the fear in my eyes before he shot me._

 _One shot. I felt a burning sensation in my stomach._

 _Two shot. Then another pain in my left leg._

 _Three shot. Then in my right leg._

 _Four shot. Before finally I felt the pain in my stomach again, higher than the first._

 _I screamed out in pain before blacking out._

"How did you survive?" Alison asked quietly, almost too afraid to ask the question.

"Apparently an officer was doing a foot patrol around the town as there had been a few burglaries in the area on previous nights. He heard the first shot and ran towards the sound after calling for back up. He entered the building we were in and saw me tied up with the guy facing away from him stood in front of me. He shot and killed him. And I was taken to hospital and treated just in time. I'm lucky to be alive apparently. But I don't feel lucky. I wish I had died that night. The nightmares are unbearable and I have had them every night since it happened."


	9. Chapter 9

I awoke in the morning and found myself alone. I knew I had fallen asleep in Alison's arms so where was she now? I called out to her but got no response and decided to get out of bed and see if she was downstairs out of earshot. To my disappointment she was no where to be found and I cursed myself for revealing everything to her the night prior. Had I scared her off or did she just not care?

The only good thing that had come about Alison staying last night is that I hadn't had a nightmare in the early hours of the morning for the first time in 11 months. I ran back upstairs and grabbed my phone off of the bedside unit. I had several messages and a missed call from Hanna but nothing from Alison.

 **Hanna: Why did the chicken cross the road?**

 **Hanna: ? Em you ok?**

 **Hanna: Have you slept through tonight? :D**

 **Hanna: Missed Call.**

 **Hanna: Im going to take our silence as a yes and not come rushing to yours as I'm cosy in bed.**

 **Hanna: If you don't reply by 10am I'm coming over!**

 **Hanna: Oh and I have no idea why the chicken crossed the road so don't ask me.**

I quickly checked the time, my phone read 9:57am.

 **Emily: I'm ok. Slept through :S**

 **Hanna: Oh thank god. I'm still in bed and I'm not ready to come save your ass.**

 **Emily: Brew in a hour?**

 **Hanna: Yeah sounds good**

* * *

An hour later I sat on one of the sofas inside of the Brew. It was Rosewoods local coffee shop and the place myself and my friends would meet regularly. I was drinking an americano whilst waiting for Hanna, she always seemed to be late. The Brew wasn't overly busy, probably due to it being a nice day and many people were probably sat in the park. A few people sat at tables with food and drinks and a couple of others sat in chairs reading books they had probably gotten from one of the several bookcases dotted around the room.

Hanna finally walked in, 15 minutes later than planned and she was followed in by Spencer and Aria. I reluctantly told them what had happened the previous night and they all looked at me in shock. Before any of them even had time to comment Alison walked into the Brew with Noel and Jenna. She looked around the room as Noel walked up to the counter to order and her eyes fell upon me. We stared intensely at each other for what felt like an eternity before she suddenly dropped her gaze to the floor and turned on her heels and walked back outside. Jenna and Noel looked at each other confused and after receiving their drinks turned and followed after Alison.

"Wow that was intense!" Hanna commented.

Spencer elbowed her in the ribs and received a glare in return. I just continued to stare at the door Alison had left through, jumbled thoughts running through my head. Aria put her hand on my knee to try and comfort me but it didn't help the feelings of confusion and anger subside.

"Movie night at my house?" Spencer suggested as her comment snapped me out of my daze.

"I'm not really in the mood" I replied sullenly.

"Come on we need a bit of team Sparia and team Hannily time!" Hanna said whilst basically jumping up and down in her seat.

"Yeah Emily, you need a distraction" Aria piped in.

I didn't have much choice but to agree as I knew they wouldn't let the subject drop until I had. I suppose a distraction would be good right about now however Spencer lived next door to Alison and being that close to her meant I probably wouldn't be able to keep her off my mind for long.

* * *

We had spent the night watching movies, eating pizza and reminiscing. I was quite surprised that I had managed to keep Alison off my mind for the majority of the night. Spencer and Aria had fallen asleep together on one couch, I was on the other and Hanna had voluntarily chosen to sleep on the floor. She apparently preferred it which none of us understood why seeing as it was hard and uncomfortable.

I was finally drifting off to sleep when my phone vibrated. I took it out of my pocket and tried to focus my eyes on the screen as the light contrasted against the darkness of the room.

 **Unknown: Are you awake?**

 **Emily: Who is this?**

 **Unknown: Alison. Come outside I need to talk to you.**

 **Emily: Why?**

 **Alison: Just do it.**

I felt like I was making a mistake but against my own better judgement I quietly got off the sofa, trying not to wake any of the others. I grabbed my jacket and put it over my pyjama top before I walked out of the barn.

"Nice pyjamas" Alison said as she walked out from the bushes separating her and Spencer's gardens.

She was smirking at me but as our eyes connected her smirk faded and was replaced with a look of sadness. I felt angry but seeing the look on her face I couldn't form any words and express my anger towards her. Tears formed in her eyes as she stepped towards me she bowed her head towards the ground as she attempted to wipe the tears away with her hands.

"Alison..." I didn't know what else to say.

I stepped towards her until we were less than a foot away from each other and noticing that she was shivering I pulled off my jacket and put it over her shoulders. I went to speak again but instead I was cut off by her lips on mine. For a few seconds I didn't respond as my brain tried to catch up with what was happening but then I kissed her back. Our lips moving in perfect synchronisation with each other, we only separated for a quick breath of air before continuing. This time it got more heated and I felt her tongue against my lips asking for permission to enter my mouth, which I of course permitted. Our tongues battled for dominance as I placed my hand behind her head and tangled into her hair. Her hands were on my waist and pulling me as close as I could possibly get to her.

We broke apart, panting and our heartbeats racing. As suddenly as it started it seemed to be over and as I went to talk to her again she turned on her heels and walked away without saying a word. I stood there breathless and more confused than before. But wow was that some kiss.


	10. Chapter 10

It wasn't until I had gotten home from Spencer's around noon that I realised Alison still had my jacket. I'd been so mesmerised by the kiss that I couldn't get the words out to stop her walking away let alone notice she had still been wearing it. I mean at least that gives me a reason to go and see her right?

I decided to go and shower and get myself into clean clothes before I left the house. I let the warm water run over me for what seemed like hours before I finally dragged myself out. Wrapping a towel around my body I walked out of the bathroom and into my bedroom and gasped loudly at the sight before me. Alison was stood there holding my jacket and I hadn't expected to see anyone in my bedroom let alone her. She was wearing denim shorts that showed off her legs perfectly and a yellow crop top that left little to the imagination. She watched me without saying a word as my eyes wandered from the bottom to the top of her body. My eyes fell on to hers and I let out a breath I didn't even realise I was holding. She was stunning.

"Like what you see" she asked me with that infamous smirk upon her face.

"I... uhh" the words wouldn't come out of my mouth as my eyes had dropped back down her body again.

"I came to return this to you" she said as she held the jacket out to me.

I took it from her and threw it on the bed without ever taking my eyes off of her. I was in some sort of trance which she seemed to be taking pleasure out of seeing. The smirk on her face replaced but what I could tell was a genuine smile. She walked closer to me and put her arms around my neck before pulling me in for a deep and passionate kiss. Our tongues melding together as I put one hand on her waist pulling her in close and the other on the back of her head gripping tightly in her hair.

"What the actual fuck?!" I heard from my doorway.

I broke away from Alison so quickly she almost fell over backwards. Trying to get my breathing under control I looked towards Hanna who was stood in the doorway with wide eyes and her mouth hanging open. Before anyone could say another word Alison pushed past Hanna and ran down the stairs before slamming the front door shut.

"How did you get in?" I asked her incredulously.

"Spare key but never mind that. I'll say it again... What. The. Actual. Fuck." Her head kept turning from me to the front of the house and back again. In the heat of the moment I'd even forgotten that I still had a towel wrapped around my body. Grabbing my clothes and avoiding Hanna's question I walked back into my bathroom to get changed.

"I'm not leaving until you answer me young lady!" Hanna shouted through the door.

I sighed before psyching myself up for what I was about to face. I took a deep breath and opened the door to face Hanna and her questions.

* * *

After spending an hour explaining to Hanna what had happened between me and Alison over the last month we were now sat watching a movie downstairs.

"It was hot though. Seeing you two with your tongues down each other's throats" Hanna exclaimed with a smirk.

"Shut up!" I said as I hit her with a pillow.

She held her hands up in defence but the smirk didn't leave her face and I just groaned before putting my head in my hands.

"So what are you going to do about it?" She questioned.

"What is there to do? She leaves almost as quickly as it starts. I don't even know if she likes me"

"Of course she likes you. You don't stick your tongue in someone's mouth unless you like them!"

"I dunno though Han..."

"Just be careful though Em, she's queen bitch Alison and I don't want you to get hurt." She cut me off.

I lay down on the sofa with my head in her lap and she played with my hair as we continued to watch the movie. Hanna was my best friend and I knew she had my best interests at heart. All I could think about was if Alison really did like me and I had no idea how to find out without going and asking her straight out.

* * *

It had been two weeks since Hanna had caught me and Alison kissing. Two weeks that Alison had acted like I didn't even exist. She didn't talk to me, she didn't even look at me. Hanna hadn't spoken to me about Alison in several days after I snapped at her when she had brought her up the last time. I felt myself being angry with Alison all the time, if I saw her I would clench my hands into fists and have to leave the area so that I could calm down. How could one girl have such a positive and negative effect on me?

The school's Halloween party was coming up in the next couple of weeks and I really wasn't in the mood for it. However Spencer, Aria and Hanna were forcing me to go so that I would get out of the house for once. I had been keeping to myself recently and I knew it was wrong to push my friends away when they were only trying to help me. They had all decided on their outfits but I hadn't even given it a thought. If I left it much later then all the good costumes would be sold out and I'd end up having to put on a white sheet and go as a ghost. I decided that I would go into town this upcoming weekend and try and find something to wear to the party.


	11. Chapter 11

I walked into the school gym that had been fully decorated with Halloween decorations. There were spiders in cobwebs, black curtains draped everywhere, bats hanging from the ceiling and the lighting was low and dark. A DJ was set up in the centre of the far wall and Michael Jackson's Thriller was currently playing. Rosewood High knew how to throw a party.

I'd dressed up as Barbarella in a silver outfit that showed a lot of skin, well that was the point of Halloween wasn't it? I made my way across the room towards Hanna who was dressed as Marilyn Monroe in her iconic white dress.

"Slutty Em, I like it" Hanna winked at me as we poured ourselves some punch.

Before I could take a sip Hanna pulled out a flask and added whatever it contained to our drinks.

Aria and Spencer entered the gym and headed in our direction. Aria was dressed as Daisy from The Great Gatsby.

"Great costume Aria" I commented as they stood beside us.

"It's from the book" she clarifies, although what difference it makes with respect to her costume is unclear.

"And who the fuck are you meant to be Spence?" Hanna asked with a questioning look on her face.

"Lauren Bacall" she replied matter of factly.

"And again I ask who the fuck are you?"

"She's an actress and singer" Spencer replies with her head in her hand.

All of a sudden a silence filled the room as everyone stopped talking and stared at the entrance, even the music seemed to get quieter. Alison walked into the gym with Jenna and Noel on either side of her. I couldn't help but stare, she was stunning. Alison was dressed as Lady Gaga and Jenna and Noel were dressed as pirates.

Alison glanced over at me but upon making eye contact she turned and walked in the opposite direction to where we were stood. I was about to follow after her so that I could confront her however the DJ lowered the volume of the music and announced there would be a dance competition starting shortly.

"Team Sparia?" Spencer asked Aria as she held her hand out.

"But of course" she winked at Spencer before taking her hand.

"Wait! Why am I always left with Hanna?"

I whined before they could walk away.

"Why are you complaining, team Hannily wins every time"

"We NEVER win. YOU always make us lose!" I practically shouted at her. "Remember twister when you kicked my leg out causing me to fall on top of you and we lost?"

"I thought it was Spencer's leg! It was tactical!" Hanna replied whilst pouting at me. "Please Em, don't leave me"

I offered her my hand and she lit up like a kid at Christmas. Spencer mouthed "you're going down" and I nodded knowingly at her. However I'd actually forgotten how well Hanna could dance and for once we worked well as a team. It was down to the last two teams and unsurprisingly we were battling for the first place against Spencer and Aria.

Spencer and Aria got closer and closer to each other as they danced and Aria lent in to whisper something in Spencer's ear. A conflicted look crossed her face but after a few seconds of having an internal debate she led

Aria off of the dance floor and they disappeared out of our sight.

"Yes! Winners by depol." Hanna shouted as she leapt in the air.

"Default. Winners by default" I groaned as she pulled us towards the DJ to collect our winners medals.

As I turned around after receiving my medal o was pulled by the arm towards a door and dragged through it and into an empty classroom.

"Hey, what's going..."

Before I could finish my sentence Alison had her lips upon mine. My hand instinctively went to the back of her head and gripped her hair. Her tongue ran along my bottom lip and I opened my mouth at her request. Our tongues clashed in a heated make out session. Her hands roamed my body and I started to moan into her mouth. She pulled away from me and we both stood there panting.

"I'm sorry for leaving the other night" she confessed.

"Apologise another time" I replied before grabbing her ass and pulling her in close again.

She only resisted for a few seconds before she connected our lips again. I walked her backwards until she was pressed against a wall. She moaned into my mouth and it was the most amazing sound I had ever heard.

My dominant side took over as I lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around my waist, leaning her head back I placed kisses all down her neck and across her collarbone. The kisses got harder and I was starting to leave marks but she wasn't stopping me so I sucked on her neck harder whilst one of my hands moved up her waist and onto her breast. Her moans had turned into groans and she was getting just as handsy as I was.

We finally pulled away from one another and I set her down gently on the floor. I started to blush and tried to avoid eye contact however she tilted my head up and kissed me gently on the lips.

As we left the room Aria and Spencer fell out of a janitors closet giggling amongst one another. All four of eyes looked between one another without saying a word. I couldn't suppress the grin that appeared on my face.

"Finally coming out the closet are we?" I asked with a giggle.

Before Spencer or Aria could get out a reply and door slammed open near us which made us all jump.

"Just because I'm not gay does not give you permission to leave me by myself at a dance. I had to dance with Lucas just so I didn't look like a total loser by herself!" Hanna yelled at us.

We all hung our heads in shame and headed back into the gym but not before Ali whispered in my ear.

"Totally worth it though".

 **A/N**

 **Ok so I decided to add in my first authors note so that you can get to know me slightly.**

 **My name is Clare. I'm 26 and from the UK. I will try and update every day or at least every couple of days however I work nights and that means I'm either sleeping in the day or half asleep and that makes it hard to concentrate. Weekends I'm off so hopefully I will update more frequently then.**

 **Thanks for taking the time to read my story. Let me know what you think and if you have any ideas for the story let me know and I will consider them :)**


	12. Chapter 12

One shot.

Two shot.

Three shot.

Four.

Pain. Searing pain.

My eyes shot open as I gripped my stomach holding onto the scars as if they had reopened. My mouth was dry from screaming. My body was wet from sweating.

Suddenly there was a knock at my window, I jumped before turning around to see who was there. Alison motioned for me to open the window and after getting off my bed I obliged.

"Sorry, I just missed you" she said with a shy smile.

"You haven't spoken to me in three weeks Alison." I stated whilst looking her directly in the eye.

I was getting fed up of this game she was playing with me. One minute she was all over me and the next she treated me as if I had the plague. She hadn't even given me her number so that she could be the one in control of when we saw each other.

"I need a shower, nows not really a good time to talk" I said as I grabbed my towel and headed into my bathroom without giving her a second look.

When I walked back into my bedroom 20 minutes later after showering and then drying my hair I was surprised to see Alison sat on my bed.

"Did you not understand me when I said this wasn't a good time?" I asked her as I glanced down at my phone.

 **Hanna: It's been over a year. I'm running out of jokes.**

 **Hanna: Emmmmmm**

 **Hanna: What's more important than me? I know you're awake.**

I glanced at Alison as I read through Hanna's messages.

 **Hanna: And now you've read my messages but I don't see those three little dots to say you're replying**

I started to reply but got distracted as Alison moved off my bed and closer to me.

 **Hanna: Ohhh ok the dots are there**

 **Hanna: And now they're not.**

 **Hanna: Don't tease me bitch.**

I forgot to breath for a second as Alison put her hands on my waist but I suddenly snapped back to reality and pushed her off of me.

"Alison you need to leave. Until you can tell me exactly what is going on with us then you need to stay away from me" I demanded before pointing to my window.

She looked me in the eyes with a bit of hope that I would cave in and change my mind but I was determined to stay strong. I deserved to be treated better.

After she had left I got back into bed ready to try and fall back asleep for a few hours before school. But before I tried I replied to Hanna.

 **Emily: Sorry, Alison turned up. I told her to leave me alone until she could tell me exactly what we are.**

 **Emily: Han?**

I sighed, she had obviously fallen back to sleep and I knew she would be mad at me when she woke up in the morning. She had set her alarm for the same time every morning for the past year and a bit just so that I always had someone to distract me after one of my nightmares. I was so lucky to have her in my life.

* * *

"Hanna come on, I've said sorry a thousand times" I whined whilst she continued to ignore me.

Hanna hadn't spoken to me all day so far and it was now lunch time. Spencer and Aria were "studying" in the library and that had left the lunch table that me and Hanna were sharing in an awkward silence.

"If you talk to me I'll give you my pack of cookies" I said hopefully.

She glanced up at me and then eyed up the pack of cookies before reaching over and taking them.

"You're lucky these are double chocolate chip" she said with a mouth full of cookie.

I laughed as half of the cookie fell out of her mouth. I knew she wouldn't be able to stay mad at me all day.

* * *

Walking towards the pool after school for swim practice I found myself thinking about Alison. Had I done the right thing? Yes, she had treated me awfully. I wasn't just going to be her puppet that did anything that she asked without question. I was lost in my daze when I came into contact with someone, hitting their shoulder as I walked past.

"Look where you're going Fields" Jenna snarled at me.

I looked around for Alison and saw no sign of her before my gaze landed on Jenna.

"S..sorry" I stuttered before turning back in the direction I had been heading.

"You will be" Jenna said as she grabbed me by the shoulder and shoved me against one of the lockers.

She held her fist in front of my face and I trembled at the sight. I kept my eyes on the floor hoping that she'd get bored and walk away.

"Jenna, that's enough"

I looked up and found Alison with her hand on Jenna's shoulder. Jenna gave her attention to Alison and was met with a glare. It looked as if Jenna was going to argue but in the end she shrugged and walked off down the hallway.

"Do you mind if I watch?" Alison asked me.

I looked at her with utter confusion on my face.

"Your swim practice" she said as she realised I had no idea what she had meant.

"It's a free country" I replied coldly before turning around and walking towards the pool.

Why was she interested in watching me swim. She hadn't ever asked about it before, never bothered to ask how any of the meets had gone. I doubted she even knew what stroke I did or that I was anchor in the relay.

As I entered the pool area after getting changed I was surprised to see Alison sat on one of the benches near the front. She smiled and waved at me but I turned away and made my way to the coach and the rest of the team. I had expected Alison to change her mind and not watch me but she stayed for the entire practice. She cheered when I won a practice race against Paige and she didn't seem bothered when the rest of the team eyed her up suspiciously. Was this her trying to prove to me how she felt?


	13. Chapter 13

Alison unsurprisingly hadn't stuck around to talk to me after my swim practice the other day and I had barely seen her since. A few smiles in the hallway or questions relating to class in English, but other than that it was if we didn't know each other. I was coming to the realisation that she would never be open about her feelings to me.

As I turned the last corner before I got to my class I heard raised voices coming from the bathroom. One of the voices belonged to Alison and the other I was pretty sure belonged to Noel. The argument was becoming more heated by the second but I still couldn't make out full sentences, only the occasionally word from either side. Should I walk away? It was nothing to do with me.

I decided to head to my class, it wasn't my place to interrupt but before I had even taken two steps a shrill scream came from Alison. I ran into the bathroom slamming the door open and saw Noel forcing himself on Alison, one of his hands was on her jaw forcing her to look at him as his other was on her breast through her t-shirt. She looked scared and was visibly trembling, her eyes shot to mine as soon as I entered. I stormed over to Noel and grabbed him by the shoulders throwing him back against a stall door. It must have been the adrenaline mixed with my muscles from swimming that gave me the strength to pull him off of her so easily. I held a fist up to his face and glared at him without fear.

"Get out now!" I screamed at him. My voice was strong and loud.

He shrunk down and avoided eye contact with me. After quickly weighing up his options he shuffled out of the bathroom without so much of a word.

Alison had moved from standing to sat on the floor with her knees tucked into her chest. She wasn't crying but she was still trembling and her eyes were focused on the floor unblinking. I sat down beside her and pulled her into my chest, holding her tight as she then began to show emotion. The tears came thick and fast, her sobs getting louder and her breathing becoming more erratic. I ran one hand through her hair and the other made circles on top of her hand. It took awhile but eventually her breathing started to even out and she turned to face me. I took in all the details of her face, from the dimples that weren't as prominent as when she was smiling but you could still make them out, her pale skin in comparison to my tan skin, her blue eyes that made me feel as if I was looking into the ocean.

"You're beautiful" I whispered to her.

A slight smile appeared on her face and I moved one hand to her cheek and wiped a few of her tears away. She had started to blush from my compliment and the sight made me replicate her smile. Tilting her head upwards she moved closer to me and brought her lips to mine. I felt the electricity run through us from the simple touch. It was only an innocent kiss, her lips lingered on mine for only a few seconds before she looked back at the floor. I stood up and offered her my hand, helping her off the floor I wiped the last of her tears away and she reapplied her makeup before I let her walk out of the bathroom ahead of me.

"Skip the rest of school with me" she asked quietly.

Her lack of eye contact and feet shuffling on the floor showed her nerves more than she probably would have liked but seeing the vulnerable side of her made me fall for her even more. I'd tried closing off my feelings for her but every moment we spent together unravelled everything I had done and I was back to square one.

* * *

Alison led me through the woods behind our houses until we came to a clearing. There in the centre of the clearing was a lonely rock.

"Where are we?" I asked her nervously.

"This is the kissing rock Em" she replied.

I couldn't help but smile at her using my nickname. It brought a warmth through my entire body starting at my feet and making it's way to my face where a blush appeared.

"People have been sneaking off to the Kissing Rock for hundreds of years. You go there with somebody... and you can feel the ghosts of the other lovers spying on you, pushing you to do it. You know, you should never disappoint a ghost."

We sat next to each other on the rock, and she placed her hand timidly on top of mine. I had butterflies in my stomach and all the anger I had been feeling towards her dissipated at her touch. In this moment I didn't care if she couldn't properly acknowledge her feelings towards me, all that counted was the here and now. Me and her. Together.

Leaning over she put her hand behind my head and pulled me into a deep and passionate kiss. Our tongues swirled together, clashing and fighting for dominance. Our hands roamed each other's bodies, exploring slowly and softly. My hands went from being on top of her shirt to underneath and the skin on skin contact felt amazing. I moved my hand up her body with a confidence I'd never seen in myself before. As I palmed her breast through her bra a moan left her mouth and although it was muffled by my own mouth it still sounded so good. I was getting more and more turned on the longer we made out but yet again she pulled away from me and left me confused and panting heavily.

"We need to talk" she said so quietly I would have missed it if I hadn't been looking directly at her.

"I need to talk" she rephrased.

I looked away not sure if this conversation was going to end up going the way I wanted it to.

"I need to tell you how I feel" she continued.


	14. Chapter 14

She stood up from the rock and paced in front of me, moving from left to right continuously without making a sound. I watched her for several minutes before I started to get dizzy.

"Ali..."

"Em I'm sorry, I'm just trying to figure out what to say" she stopped pacing whilst she spoke but as soon as she fell quiet again she returned to pacing.

I stood up from the rock and walked towards her slowly. I put my arms around her waist from behind to stop her movements and after moving her hair out of the way I placed soft kisses down her neck. I could feel her physically relax in my arms and that calmed my nerves as well.

"Em... I think I'm falling for you and I don't know what to do about it" she gripped my arms that were wrapped around her waist tightly.

"I was scared when I first realised and I pushed you away. For that I am so sorry and I understand if you hate me for it" she tried to continue but I cut her off by spinning her around and placing my lips on hers.

"Ali, I'm falling for you too and that scares me. You're my weakness but I want to make this work" I said after breaking away from the kiss.

She smiled shyly at me before nodding. We couldn't possibly be any closer to each other at that moment. I walked her backwards until she was pressed against a tree but before I kissed her again I had to ask her to clarify.

"So Ali does that mean you'll be my girlfriend?"

She seemed to contemplate the question with a serious look on her face which started to worry me and I'm sure that worry appeared on my face because she quickly smiled widely.

"Yes Em. But I'm new to all this and I'll try my hardest but I may still make mistakes. I want to be open about you but I'm scared"

"You don't need to be scared Ali. You've got me" I said with a smile and a twinkle in my eye.

I forced my hands into her hair and pulled her into a rough and passionate kiss. Yet again she pushed me away but she did it with a smile on her face. Pulling a can of red spray paint from her bag she wrote our initials inside of a heart on the side of the rock. A.D + E.F.

* * *

One shot.

Two shot.

I woke up screaming.

Ali was holding me in her arms whilst stroking my hair softly. I felt instantly relaxed as I could finally make out what she was whispering in my ear.

"It's ok Em, I'm here and you're safe" she repeated over and over.

That was the first time since the incident that I hadn't been stuck reliving the entire nightmare. I'd managed to wake up halfway through. Was Ali already having an effect on me? She'd stayed the night after my mum had left to go stay on base with my dad in Texas.

I got up from my bed and showered quickly, washing all the sweat off of me that had accumulated due to the nightmare. I quickly checked my phone for Hanna's text.

 **Hanna: Is Alison good in bed? ;)**

I instantly regretted letting Hanna know that Ali was staying the night. I hadn't gone into details about our status as I wanted to tell the girls face to face.

 **Emily: Han we haven't done anything like that yet! But I woke up halfway through the nightmare. I think she managed to bring me out of it.**

 **Hanna: Omg. She needs to stay with you every night if that's the case!**

 **Emily: Sounds like a good idea to me :) Night Hanna Banana x**

 **Hanna: Night Emmy and Alison x**

I towel dried my hair before getting back into bed with Ali, resting my head on her chest I began to quickly fall back to sleep. I felt so safe in her arms.

* * *

"So spill the beans!" Hanna demanded as we sat next to Spencer and Aria for lunch.

I took a deep breathe before facing them all. This could go one of two ways. Either they would accept my new relationship with Alison or they would try and stop it before it had really started as their way to protect me.

"I'm dating Alison." I stated matter of factly. I was trying to convey that I wasn't going to take any negative feedback if they had any.

"Is that wise?" Spencer asked.

Out of all of my friends I knew she'd be the one more likely to voice her opinions. It wasn't necessarily a bad thing as she was doing it out of concern for me.

"She's been open about how she feels. She was trying to run from her feelings and that's why she was so horrible to me to start with. She was confused and didn't know how to deal with how she was feeling properly. Coming out is harder for some people than others" I replied.

Spencer nodded as she took in everything that I said whilst Hanna and Aria smiled widely at me.

"Spencer hid from her feelings by over studying" Aria giggled. "She hid her head in a book rather than face me but look at us now"

Spencer smiled at her comment and brought Aria into a tight hug whilst placing a kiss on her head.

"Team Sparia and Emison forever" Hanna shouted with her fist in the air.

I groaned loudly as I spotted Alison turning her head in our direction. She was sat at a table with Jenna and Noel and she had told me she was going to tell them but I couldn't be sure if she had done it already. She smiled and waved at me and I waved at her before turning my attention back to the others.

"Hanna I don't know if she's come out to her friends yet so can you keep it down" I pleaded with her.

"Fine. But as soon as they know I'm shouting it from the rooftops." She replied with a pout.

We spent the rest of our lunch laughing and joking with one another whilst every so often I stole glances at Alison. She looked so beautiful and I couldn't wait for school and swim practice to be over for the day so I could spend my evening with her.


	15. Chapter 15

I was exhausted. School had dragged and swim practice had been hard work. We had a meet on Saturday which required a lot of extra hours being put in, this week I had swim practice twice a day. I was hoping for a scholarship and the only way I would get one is if I won most of my races at all of the meets this year, I had fierce competition but I had never been one to back down from a challenge. We all graduated this year and then it would be the start of the rest of our lives.

I was lounging on the sofa watching Netflix waiting for Ali to arrive when my mum walked through the door.

"I thought you were working late?" I tried to keep my voice level but I didn't do a good enough job as my mum raised her eyebrows at me.

"The computer system went down so there was nothing else we could do for the day. Why?" She replied whilst looking at me curiously.

I had never been good at lying to my mum, she always managed to see straight through me. I decided now was as good a time as any and to tell her about me and Alison. She knew I was gay, that wasn't the issue. But I was pretty sure she had heard me and Hanna bitching about Alison several times and explaining that I was now dating her was going to be slightly hard.

"Mum I. .." I was interrupted by a knock on the door.

I walked out of the lounge and opened the front door to find Alison stood outside with a massive smile on her face. She was holding a bunch of roses and looked adorable.

"Are those for me?" I asked with a shy smile.

She nodded before passing them to me and I smelt them before walking back into the lounge. Alison shut the door and walked into the lounge behind me. My mums gaze went from me to the flowers to Alison all in one swift movement.

"Mum, this is Alison DiLaurentis my girlfriend" I said with a confidence I didn't realise I had.

Alison stepped forward and held her hand out to my mum.

"It's lovely to meet you Mrs Fields"

My mum took Alison's hand and shook it with a genuine smile on my face. She loved a person with manners.

"It's lovely to meet you Alison, but call me Pam. I'll take those flowers for you Emmy and you can both go upstairs." She said as I handed over the flowers and took Alison up the stairs by her hand.

"But don't forget to keep your door open" my mum shouted to us before we'd reached the top of the stairs.

I groaned as I pulled Alison quickly into my room and away from my mothers voice.

"Door open hey Emmy?" Alison said annunciating the nickname me mum used with a smirk on her face.

"Quiet you" I replied as I jumped on the bed and hid my face in the pillows so that she couldn't see me blushing.

She jumped on the bed and climbed on top of me with both of her legs either side of me. Moving my hair out of the way she placed kisses all down my neck and I let out a small groan at the feeling which was luckily muffled by the pillows. Or so I thought.

"You like that Em?" Ali questioned before kissing me harder and moving her hands up my top.

She drew patterns on my back with her fingers and I shuddered causing goosebumps to appear on my skin. I managed to turn around underneath her so that she was straddling me and I gazed up at her with a look of appreciation on my face and lust in my eyes. I put my arms around her neck and pulled her in close to me. Our lips connected and the butterflies in my stomach started fluttering like crazy. She always had this effect on me and whether it was now or 15 years later I knew that I would still feel this way when she kissed me. I had fallen head over heels for her.

"Em, your mum is only downstairs" Ali said after breaking away and catching her breath.

I sighed and rolled her over so her back was on the bed before I got up and found my laptop. I guess we were just doing the Netflix part of Netflix and chill tonight.

* * *

Alison had left around 10pm due to us having school the next morning. I had swim practice before school started to I had set my alarm for 7am to give me enough time to get ready. I'd felt so relaxed when she had been next to me but now I was dreading being in my bed alone. It was only a matter of time before sleep took over me and the nightmare would play in my head.

One shot.

Two shot.

Three shot.

Four.

Pain. Searing pain.

I was screaming for my life. It didn't stop. The nightmare was on repeat.

One shot.

Two shot.

"Stop!" I screamed in my sleep.

I couldn't take it for much longer. I felt the exact same pain as I felt when it had actually happened to me. All I could see was the blood pouring out of my body.

"Stop!" I screamed again.

I couldn't wake up. Why wasn't I waking up? This had never happened before.

"Ali!" I screamed out.

My vocal cords were burning and all I could do was hope that I would wake up soon. Knowing it was a dream made it so much worse. I couldn't escape.

Someone was near me. I could feel them but I couldn't see them or get to them.

"Emily, wake up" I heard someone say.

Were they in my dream or were they trying to wake me? I couldn't tell, it was all so painful and confusing.

"Emily!" I heard that voice again and I recognised it but the name wouldn't come to me.

My eyes snapped open and I sat up straight breathing hard and shaking. I felt arms around me and when I could finally focus I saw Ali holding me tight and my mum stood at the foot of my bed. I'd never seen my mum look so frightened before.


	16. Chapter 16

"Ali what are you doing here?" I said in utter confusion.

I couldn't focus on anything, the nightmare was still running through my mind as I tried to sit up in my bed.

"It's time for school Em" She said as the concern spread across her face.

I looked around trying to take in my surroundings. It was then that I realised the sun was coming through my window and my clock read 8:30am.

"How long was I like that?" I asked my mum quietly.

"3 hours, I didn't know what to do. I rang 911 and they told me to let you ride it out. You're not going to school after that, Alison can stay with you if she wishes. I'm needed at work but call me if you need anything" and with that she left me and Alison alone in my room.

I knew she didn't know how to deal with my ptsd and that was ok with me. I didn't want to be a burden on anyone. I got up and had a shower, even though I had technically slept I was still exhausted from reliving the nightmare and screaming for so long. My vocal cords had been damaged and my voice sounded hoarse. I wanted to tell Ali I would be fine by myself and that she could go to school but I couldn't get the words out, my heart knew I needed her to stay.

I crawled back into bed and cuddled up into Alison's arms. My head was resting on her breast and my right leg was wrapped across her legs. I couldn't have been closer to her if I tried and feeling her arms wrapped protectively around me relaxed me no end. It seemed like I knew the cure to my ptsd was Ali but there was no way she could be with me every night and even just thinking about that made me anxious. I always managed to work myself up before falling asleep and that didn't help the situation.

* * *

I awoke several hours later feeling more refreshed than I had done in months but when I felt around the bed it was empty. Panic came over me and I called out to Ali but received no reply. I quickly jumped out of bed and changed out of my pyjamas and into some shorts and a t shirt that were lying on my floor from yesterday, not even bothering to check my appearance in the mirror I ran down the stairs and to the front door.

I was just about to open the door when my senses caught up with my body and I realised I could hear music and someone singing in the kitchen. I entered the kitchen and I found Ali singing along to the radio and cooking pancakes which smelt delicious.

"Afternoon sleepy" she said as I walked up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist.

"This smells amazing Ali but you didn't need to go to any effort" I replied in disbelief. No one had ever cooked for me apart from my parents.

"Nonsense, this isn't effort if it's for you" she replied as she turned around in my arms and placed a gently kiss on my lips.

My grip around her waist tightened and I lifted her up by her ass and walked her towards the counter. I wanted her so badly but she squirmed in my arms and I had to put her down before I dropped her.

"Eat first, play after" she said in a sultry tone and with a wink that made me want the food even less.

I silently agreed and took my plate over to the counter and where I stood and began to eat quickly. Barely stopping to breath and not having the patience to take the food to the dining room table and sit down to eat. I had more important things to do and this food had just become an obstacle that was in my way.

As soon as I swallowed the last bite I walked over to Alison who was leaning against the counter opposite me, not even bothering to clear away my empty plate I picked her up again by the ass and this time she wrapped her legs around my waist. I thought about taking her right there against the counter however being our first time together and probably her first time with a girl at least, I decided to make it special and carried her upstairs.

Placing her so she was led down on the bed with her legs still around my waist I placed kisses softly down her neck. As her legs wrapped tighter around me the kisses got more heated and I found myself on her lips. Our tongues fought for dominance in each other's mouths and due to me being on top of her I won. I closed my hands around the hem of her t shirt and lifted it up and over her head, throwing it on the floor as soon as it was removed.

My mouth left her lips and trailed down her body before reaching her breasts. I removed her bra with ease as she arched her back off of the bed and closed the gap between us. There was an electricity between us that sparked every time our skin connected. I paid attention to each breast equally, my tongue swirling over one and focusing mainly on her nipple. I had the other in my hand, caressing it and playing with her nipple in between my fingers. Her moans had started off soft but they got deeper and louder the longer I played with her body.

I left one hand on her breast and moved my lips down further, leaving a trail of wet kisses down her stomach before finally reaching her centre. Teasingly I placed kisses on her inner thighs before I pushed her legs apart with both of my hands. This was it. This was the moment that I had been waiting so long for. I was going to have sex with Alison DiLaurentis.


	17. Chapter 17

I took no time in removing Ali's skirt and panties, throwing them to the floor before turning my attention back to her. I was about to go down on her but she stopped me with a hand on my shoulder. She pushed me back off of her slightly and then showed me her signature smirk.

"I'm not the only one who is going to be naked" she told me.

Her hands moved up to my sides and gently lifted my t shirt up. She struggled due to our position as I was hovering above her so I leant back and removed my t shirt myself. I then stood up from the bed and quickly removed my bra followed by my jeans and panties quickly. I watched her eyes rake over my entire body and she bit her lower lip.

"Like what you see?" I questioned her seductively.

She nodded, her eyes now focused solely on mine. I felt myself getting lost in the blue beauties.

I made my way back on top of her, my arms supporting me as I hovered waiting for a sign from her to tell me she was ready. She nodded again, seemingly understanding what I was waiting for.

Lowering my self closer to her I noticed just how wet she was for me. I felt so turned on from the sight and I could feel the heat pooling between my own legs. I kissed both of her thighs again before deciding I couldn't wait any longer. I needed to taste her. My tongue gently flitted over her clit. My movements were slow and wary at first but as Ali gripped my hair roughly in her hands I sped up. I sucked her clit and she tasted incredible, words could not describe what I was feeling right then. I moved down from her sensitive area and licked her folds, her juices covering my tongue before I pushed my tongue inside of her.

"Oh fuck" escaped from her lips.

I looked up briefly and she had her eyes clamped shut and her head back as her one hand gripped the sheets beside her. She looked incredible, she was easily the sexiest woman I had ever met. I moved back to her clit and took it in between my lips, sucking and licking at various speeds. Her breathing hitched with every lick I made and her moans got louder which only egged me on further. I slowly rubbed my fingers down her folds, covering them with her own juices before I put two fingers inside of her. She was so tight and it felt amazing, I pumped in and out of her gaining in speed with every thrust I made.

"Emily, don't stop" she cried out.

Hearing her call my name gave me extra incentive and I didn't stop exploring inside of her until I hit her sweet spot. She gasped as soon as my fingers curled against her but I showed no signs of slowing down. Her hips bucked with every pump and lick I made and I moved my free hand back up to her breast and rolled her nipple in between my fingers. All the contact and sensations became too much for her and I could feel her tightening around my fingers.

"Say it baby" I huskily whispered to her, before going back to licking her clit.

"I'm going to cum" she moaned loudly.

And with that I felt her whole body tremble as she released herself onto my hand.

"Fuck... E... Em" she stuttered.

Her breathing had become loud and erratic so I stopped licking her clit but kept my fingers moving at a slower pace to help her ride out her orgasm. Watching her come undone was the most amazing thing I had ever seen, I couldn't believe how turned on I was by just watching her. I didn't care if she never touched me in the way I was touching her, I was completely happy being the one to give her pleasure. Seeing the faces she was making and hearing her curse under her breath was the a good enough reward for me in itself.

I removed my fingers and replaced them with my tongue as I licked her clean, she shuddered at the sensation as her sensitivity was through the roof. I contemplated going for round two but knowing this was her first time with a girl I decided against it, but if there was a next time which I hoped there would be, I don't think I'd be able to stop myself from giving her multiple orgasms. I was an athlete after all and we had a lot of stamina and liked to make everything a competition. We didn't stop until we got the job done.

She had started to regain some composure so I made my way back up until I was hovering above her face, she pulled me in for a deep and sensual kiss. It just confirmed that she had wanted and enjoyed every part of what we had just done. She smiled at the taste of herself in her mouth and I gently entered my tongue and it clashed against hers.

After a mini make out session I collapsed next to her, breathing heavily after the effort I had put in and my arms aching from holding myself up for so long and working so hard. I couldn't wipe the smile off of my face and when I turned to face Ali it seemed she was having the same issue. She rolled over so that her head was on my chest and I brought both arms around her, encasing her in a tight hug that tried to convey how I was feeling. She sighed with total contentment and placed a gentle kiss on my chest.

It was such a perfect moment and as I led there thinking about how good the day had turned out to be I slowly drifted off to sleep, not noticing that Ali's breathing had already evened out and she'd fallen asleep first and not caring that we were both led naked on top of the sheets.

 **A/N**

 **I know a lot of you were waiting for that and I hope I did it justice. I've never written smut before...**

 **Work has been hectic so I apologise for any delayed updates. And I also apologise for the random times that I'm updating. When I get an idea in my head I have to write it down, it's currently 4am and I should have been asleep hours ago but oh well.**

 **Leave any suggestions and comments :) I do read them all even if I don't reply.**


	18. Chapter 18

"Holy shit that is hot" Hanna shouted from the doorway.

"What's hot?" Spencer questioned as she walked into the room her head lifting from the phone in her hands.

"Oh Jesus" Aria exclaimed as she raised her hands to cover her eyes.

I shot up in the bed and tried to cover myself as best as I could. I knew I would regret giving Hanna a spare key to my house but I didn't realise I would regret it this much.

"Guys, get out! Now!" I shouted at them but they just stood there paralysed.

"What's going on?" Ali mumbled to me as she began to lift off of my stomach.

I was led on my back with Ali in my arms face down lying across me. To be fair to Hanna she did look really hot but luckily they could only see her ass due to her position and her leg was covering my lower half and one boob so I only had one left to worry about.

"Don't move Ali. You lot get out now! I'll meet you downstairs" I said as calmly as I could.

"With clothes on please" Spencer stated before turning and leaving the room, dragging the other two behind her.

"Did your friends just walk in on us?" Ali asked as she started to wake up properly.

"At least it wasn't my mum" I replied with a small smile on my face.

* * *

We'd ended up at the Brew once myself and Ali had gotten dressed. It was the first time Ali and my friends were hanging out together and surprisingly they were all getting along. Especially as we had all decided never to mention what had happened earlier again. Hanna and Ali had been discussing fashion tips for the last 10 minutes whilst I listened in not really understanding a lot and Aria and Spencer discussed colleges together.

I was sat on one sofa with Ali in my arms, Spencer and Aria were sat together on the sofa opposite whilst Hanna was sat on a single seat in between our sofas next to Spencer and Ali. I'd ordered my usual Americano and held it in my left hand whilst my right played with Alison's hair. I couldn't help but get lost in her beauty.

"What about you Em?" Aria asked me.

"Huh?" I snapped my attention off of Ali and turned to face Aria and Spencer who were looking expectedly at me.

"What college are you going to go to?" She asked again.

"Umm... I've had offers from UCLA and Stanford but I haven't decided which one yet. They're both great schools for swimming"

Ali had focused in our conversation now, we hadn't discussed what would happen after we graduated and I didn't have any idea which colleges she had applied to go to. I didn't want to think about us having to be apart from each other for so long. Would we be strong enough to make it?

"Em?" Ali nudged me.

I'd zoned out again, I really needed to stop doing that. All my friends were looking at me with concerned expressions.

"Sorry I was just trying to weigh up the pros and cons" I lied whilst forcing a smile.

Ali didn't seem to believe me but she didn't push it any further which I appreciated. I'd explain my worries to her later.

"UCLA has the beach, surely that wins every time?" Hanna asked me with a smirk.

"Yeah that's definitely what's swaying it for me" I replied. "Spending my afternoons after class on the beach sounds perfect"

"Girls in bikinis" Hanna winked.

Ali glared at her which made her go quiet instantly. I felt Ali tense up beside me and squeezed her with reassurance. This was a discussion that was going to happen sooner rather than later thanks to my friends bringing up the topic of college. But I was glad because I'd been worrying a lot about it and it would be good to get everything off of my chest.

"What about you Alison, what colleges have you applied to?" Aria asked.

Ali linked her hand with mine that was hanging over her shoulder, she squeezed it gently before answering.

"I've applied for several. Hollis was originally my first choice but the Californian beaches sound appealing now" she looked up at me and winked seductively.

I blushed as I caught her eye and my heart skipped a beat. College with Alison sounded perfect. But a college on the beach with Alison sounded even better. Just as I began to imagine it my phone went off in my pocket.

 **Mum: Spur of the moment trip to see your father. I'll be back in two weeks. Ashley will keep an eye on you xx**

I passed the phone to Alison with a wink and her smile grew wide as she read the message. We were interrupted by a shriek.

"Sleepover at Emily's this weekend!" Hanna yelled with excitement.

"Huh?" I said whilst looking at her questioningly.

"My mum just text to say your mother has gone away and to invite you to stay over. But fuck that we'll stay at yours! Alcohol!" She replied quickly.

"Yeah a sleepover sounds good" Spencer chimed in.

"We haven't had one in ages" Aria agreed.

I nodded at them. A sleepover would be good fun and another chance for them all to get to know Alison. But I was looking forward to my sleepovers with Alison by herself more. Hopefully her parents wouldn't mind that she wasn't around much for the next two weeks because I was going to make the most of having no parents around. I thought about planning some romantic surprises like dinners etc.

"I can't wait to spend the next two weeks with you" Ali whispered in my ear and it sent shivers down my body.

I lent in for a quick kiss which was met with aww's from the rest of the group. I blushed with embarrassment and started to pull away but Alison grabbed my neck and pulled me in for a deeper kiss. I was impressed that she was so at ease kissing me in public. I was worried that she'd try and hide me from the world but that obviously wasn't the case.


	19. Chapter 19

"Hey Ali" Noel shouted to her across the school hallway as he made his way over to where we were stood by his lockers.

"Hey Noel" she replied as she grabbed the last of her books and shut her locker to turn and face him.

"Party at mine this Saturday, you down?" He asked her before looking at me and giving me a friendly smile.

I didn't interrupt the conversation, I just waited patiently for her response. The sleepover with my friends was meant to be happening on Saturday but I wondered if Ali would either drag us all along to the party with her or ditch us completely to hold up her queen bee status.

"Sorry Noel I already have plans. Next time I'm in though" she replied easily without even having to hesitate and think about her decision.

"Walk with me to class?" She added.

He nodded and gave me a wave goodbye before turning to leave as Ali gave me a small peck on the lips and followed beside him.

I had History with Hanna and it was the worse class of the day. The teacher was mind numbingly boring just like the subject. Roll on gym class and English with the others.

* * *

Like I predicted History had dragged, being a double period as well had made it even harder to endure. Hanna had managed to lift my spirits a couple of times with her complete lack of knowledge, asking if the Trojans had hid inside of a real horse, I mean did she even think that question through before she asked it? And then when she asked if Spencer's family had been involved in the Battle of Hastings it had made me laugh so loud I was asked to leave the classroom until I had calmed down.

Gym went by too fast which was more than likely due to the fact I enjoyed it. I got my head stuck into a tennis battle with Spencer which I eventual won and she had been sulking ever since. The Hastings didn't take loss very well and I knew I'd have to let her win in our next gym class otherwise I'd never hear the end of it from the others, no one liked a grumpy Spencer.

Lunchtime consisted of me staring over at Alison for the majority of it whilst Aria tried her best to cheer Spencer up. She had been doing a pretty good job until Hanna had asked her about the battle of Hastings and then she had muttered something about being as bad as Hanna and stalked off out of the cafeteria with her head hung low. Hanna luckily didn't catch the comment and just continued her conversation but with Aria instead and warned her to not have a sword fight with Spencer.

We were now all sat in English waiting for the teacher to arrive. Ali was on my lap whilst she was having a conversation with Noel and I was facing the back of the class talking to Spencer. She had finally cheered up once Aria had promised they could go watch a movie she had been dying to see all week and get dinner together afterwards. Hanna was talking to Mona Vanderwaal about a shopping trip they had planned when the teacher finally walked in and began the lesson immediately upon entering the room. He didn't even wait for us all to get back to our assigned seats and we shuffled to our correct positions quickly and I tried my hardest to pay attention. I normally loved English but Ali was trying her hardest to distract me today and it was taking all my effort to ignore her.

"Psst Emily" she prodded me with a pen.

I kept facing the front whilst taking notes and focusing on the teacher.

"Psst" she threw the pen at me.

I turned to face her and glared. She pouted at me and I stopped being angry instantly. I was so whipped already.

"What?" I whispered.

"Nothing" she smirked.

I groaned as I turned back to face the front. It took 30 seconds before she started trying to get my attention again.

"Psst. Can I have my pen back?" She whispered whilst trying to contain her laughter.

I passed it across to her with breaking my attention from the teacher but as soon as she'd got it back she started prodding me with it again. She then scribbled something in her notebook before ripping out the page, screwing it into a ball and throwing it at me.

I opened it under my desk and couldn't contain the smirk that appeared across my face.

"I'll take that as a yes" she giggled before standing up and speaking to the teacher before leaving the room.

The note had read _bathroom now ;)_ and I knew I couldn't resist her so I also stood up and spoke to the teacher before leaving the room.

I entered the bathroom quickly and felt a hand grasp my arm and pull me into a stall.

"Hey beautiful" Ali said as I closed the door behind us.

"Ali I was trying to concentrate. We need to pass our classes if we want to get into college" I whined.

"I was concentrating too, just on you rather than the teacher" she replied with a wink.

She placed her arms around my neck and put her lips on mine before I could reply to her. I forgot all about my complaints as soon as her lips touched mine. We moved in sync and it wasn't long before she ran her tongue along my bottom lip and I allowed her entrance. My hands wandered up her top and grasped her breasts on top of her bra. She moaned into my mouth and I instantly felt weak at the knees. Wrapping her legs around my waist I moved one hand away from her breast and put it under her ass to hold her up. I pushed her up against the stall wall and our kisses deepened with every passing second.

"Hey guys, English is over so you might wanna stop fucking each other before anyone else comes in here" Hanna shouted as she entered the bathroom.

I broke away from Ali instantly and placed her gently back on the floor whilst trying to catch my breath. We smoothed our hair down quickly and Ali reapplied her lipstick before I opened the door and we walked out to meet Hanna. She wasn't alone, Spencer was giving us a disapproving look and Aria smirked before handing me my bag whilst Hanna handed Ali hers.

"You're banned from sleeping next to each other on Saturday!" Spencer said whilst she pointed her finger at us.

"Yeah Emily's mine for the night" Hanna smirked at Alison who glared back at her before Hanna gripped my hand in hers and dragged me out of the bathroom.


	20. Chapter 20

Saturday was upon us and I was really looking forward to the sleepover tonight. I hadn't had any nightmares since Ali had started staying over with me and I was finally starting to feel the effects of a few decent nights sleep. We had a swim meet today that was starting at 1pm and I was already up and ready, I'd had my morning run and was preparing breakfast whilst Ali was showering. I was excited for the meet as there were going to be several college scouts watching and I knew I needed to impress them if I wanted a scholarship to one of the colleges of my choice.

I felt Ali's arms come from behind me and hug me tightly, I instantly felt relaxed and more confident. I turned around and pulled her into a deep embrace whilst grinning like an idiot.

"What's making you smile like the Cheshire Cat?" She asked with an eyebrow raised.

"I'm just excited for the meet, knowing you'll be there to support me just makes it 10 times better than normal" I replied with a quick shrug before turning back to the stove and plating up the pancakes I'd been cooking.

Once we had finished eating and cleaned everything up it was time to head to the school. I never got really nervous but being the first meet that Ali was watching me in I was determined to do my best and push myself further than normal.

I left Ali with Hanna, Aria and Spencer in the stands and walked into the locker room to get changed. We had our team talk from our coach and then it was my turn to speak as I was captain. The team listened intently to me and then we all put our hands in together and cheered loudly. The coach led us out to the side of the pool and I put my headphones in and did a quick warm up to get in the zone. There were a couple of races before mine and we cheered each other on as a team.

When it came to my race I glanced quickly to the crowd and Ali was stood cheering with the others with a massive smile on her face. Although I wanted impress the scouts I was more worried about making Ali proud of me.

"Go mermaid go!" I could hear her shouting over the cheers of everyone else.

Taking my headphones out and my jacket off I stood on the platform and got into position, pulling my goggles over my eyes. The whistle blew and I dove cleanly into the pool with a minimum splash. As I broke from under the water I concentrated on my breathing and my strokes, pulling away from most of the competition I felt confident as I tumbled and turned and entered my final lap. I didn't notice where anyone else was compared to me as I reached the final half of the lap, I was completely focused and in the zone as I hit the edge of the pool with my outstretched hand.

I took my goggles off and pulled myself up and onto the edge of the pool. I looked at the scoreboard that was up on the wall and realised that I had not only placed first but I had broken the record for my age group. Within seconds of exiting the pool I was surrounded by my team, they were all hugging and congratulating me and I felt elated. I couldn't celebrate for long though as I was anchor for the relay and that race was straight after the one about to take place. I took my place on the team bench and watched the race whilst trying to get my breathing back and control. Paige McCullers was my main competition on our team however she only managed to place second in her race which gave me another boost of confidence knowing the scouts would be even more impressed with my performance.

The relay team were called up to the pool and I got back into the zone. I watched the first two team members complete their laps but the opposing school were ahead of us by half a lap by the time the second girl had finished her laps. Paige was next up and she managed to gain back some of the distance however there was still a lot left for me to do and I was going to have to put in another record breaking performance to even stand a chance. I was last to swim due to being the anchor and as Paige headed back in my direction I took my place on the platform and focused on the wall at the end of the pool. As soon as Paige's hand hit the wall I kicked off the platform and entered the water with ease.

"You can do this. Just concentrate" I thought to myself.

I then blocked everything out, I was only focused on my strokes and the end of the pool. I couldn't even focus on the other girl I was competing against, I just channeled all my energy into swimming.

Stroke. Stroke.

Breathe.

Tumble. Turn.

Stroke. Stroke.

Breathe.

Arm out, I grasped the side of the pool and held on desperately trying to catch my breath. I had completely exerted myself but as my ability to focus regained I realised the entirety of the supporters for our school were on their feet and screaming at me. We'd done it, we'd won. By placing first I had gained enough points for us to over take the rival school and win the entire competition. I was dragged out of the pool by my teammates and pulled into the biggest group hug I had ever been apart of. The feeling was amazing, it was as if I was on top of the world and there was only one person that could top that.

I broke away from the crowd and made my way over to Ali and the others. I didn't give her chance to verbally congratulate me as I grabbed her by the back of the neck and pulled her into a deep and passionate kiss.

"Well done baby" she managed to say after we pulled apart.

I grinned from ear to ear as Hanna, Aria and Spencer also offered their congratulations and we shared our own group hug. I was pulled away from them by my coach and pointed in the direction of her office where the scouts were waiting for me.


	21. Chapter 21

I'd been offered unconditional full scholarships to both Stanford and UCLA and it was now up to me to make my decision on which one to attend. As it was still the start of the year I had a couple of months before the offers would be withdrawn and I decided to wait and speak to my parents when they got home for Christmas. I valued their opinions and knew they'd give me good advice but it also gave me a chance to see how things were going with Ali and to see which colleges gave her offers. I wasn't solely going to base my decision on where Ali got in but it would be a lot easier for us if we were in close proximity to each other.

Before I walked over to Spencer's I diverted next door to Alison's where she had gone after my swim meet to change her clothes and freshen up. However her mother answered the door and told me that Ali had already left. I was surprised as I'd arranged to walk with her to Spencer's but decided to head over by myself instead.

 **Emily: Hey, where are you? Xx**

I put my phone back in my pocket as I opened the door and walked into Spencer's, I was hoping to see Ali there but was instead only greeted by Aria and Spencer.

"Where's Ali?" Aria asked as she got off of the sofa and embraced me.

I shrugged and turned to greet Spencer whilst taking in the settings. There were bowls of snacks on the coffee table and a stack of games beside it. Twister was on top of the stack seeing as Hanna always manages to persuade us into playing it. With that thought in my head the door to the barn opened and Hanna walked in with a slight skip in her step and a massive smile on her face.

"What's got you in such a good mood?" I asked whilst trying to divert the precious attention from me.

"I spent the afternoon with Caleb" she said with a wink.

"And we had sex... lots of sex." She added before any of us could comment.

"Too much information!" Spencer stated with a groan.

"No too much info would have been telling you which rooms we did it in" she laughed before adding "Kitchen" hidden behind a cough.

Aria spat her drink over the floor in a fit of laughter whilst I rolled my eyes at them both and Spencer made gagging sounds.

Spencer cleared Aria's drink up as the rest of us took our seats on the couches. Hanna sat with me and Aria took her place on the other one waiting for Spencer to join her. I checked my phone but I hadn't received any messages and I was starting to worry about where Ali was. Hanna looked at me with a questioning look but I just shook my head and she understood that I didn't want to talk about it.

"Drinks and twister?" Hanna asked excitedly.

We all agreed although rather reluctantly seeing as though we normally waited until the alcohol had taken effect before playing. But several drinks later and I started to loosen up and enjoy myself.

"Left foot red" Spencer commanded Hanna.

Much to her dismay Spencer was out first due her having to lean over Aria and not being able to resist kissing her. Aria had cleverly ducked out of her way making Spencer lose balance and the game. She was now in charge of the spinner and was taking it too seriously like usual.

"Hanna left foot! Not right." Spencer says with her head in her hands.

"Same difference" Hanna replied snarkily.

"No. No it's not. It literally defines the game knowing your lefts and rights" Spencer replied.

"Guys! Stop arguing my arms are going to give out" Aria yelled above them.

"Yeah and I don't want my head to remain this close to Hanna's ass much longer" I added.

"I had chilli" she said as she looked underneath her and winked at me. "Extra spicy"

I groaned and contemplated losing the game deliberately but my competitiveness wouldn't allow it, no matter what position I ended up in.

* * *

We collapsed on the sofas ready to sleep after several hours of playing games, drinking and dancing. Hanna had won twister, she was surprisingly flexible. Ali still hadn't replied but Jenna had posted several photos of the two of them at some party so at least I knew she wasn't dead. I was pretty pissed though, I thought meeting my friends was important to her.

"You ok?" Hanna whispered.

"I just don't understand" I replied.

Aria and Spencer had fallen sleep first and Hanna was being my little spoon for comfort. She knew something wasn't right before she had asked. I voiced my concerns to her and she tried her best to reassure me but there was still some doubt when it came to Ali. Yeah she had been open about her relationship with me but how we started still bothered me and with this situation added on I was starting to panic.

 **Emily: Are we ok? Xx**

 **Emily: Ali? Xx**

 **Emily: How is the party? Xx**

 **Emily: I miss you xx**

After sending several messages and having no reply I had turned my phone off to stop the temptation to send more and look desperate. Although I probably already looked desperate from the messages I had sent. I was really falling for her and I think that's the reason her ignoring me was having such a negative effect on me. Everything had been looking so positive between us recently and I had just wanted to celebrate my scholarship proposals with her. I ended up falling asleep full of worry and doubt which ended up leading to the inevitable.

One shot.

Two shot.

Three shot.

Four.

Pain. Searing pain.

I shot up in a panic and sweat. Hanna held me tight before getting up and leading me to the bathroom. Aria and Spencer said nothing whilst watching from their couch. They knew Hanna was the best one to deal with this situation.


	22. Chapter 22

The next day consisted of us watching movies and eating the leftover pizza from the night before. I still hadn't heard from Ali and I was beyond pissed right now. I was exhausted from the late night and then waking up from the nightmare. The others couldn't contain their yawns either and I felt bad for disturbing their sleep, no matter how much they said it didn't bother them.

Hanna had been trying to distract me all morning however I couldn't get Ali off of my mind. It was suddenly time for us all to head home, Hanna was meeting Caleb and I didn't want to third wheel with Aria and Spencer. It wasn't that I minded being around them by myself but I wasn't in the right mood at that point.

I walked out of Spencer's barn and said goodbye to Hanna before pulling out my phone to check it one last time before I headed home.

 **Ali: Look up xx**

I looked up and was greeted by the sight of her waving from the bedroom. I hesitantly waved back before typing out my reply.

 **Emily: You are alive.**

She smirked at me before motioning me to come up to see her. I decided to stand my ground and shook my head before heading off home. I'd walked to Spencer's as it was only ten minutes away from mine and seeing as we were drinking I thought I'd be sensible and leave my car at home. I felt alright considering the amount we'd had to drink and the little sleep I had gotten but I wasn't in the mood for Ali's games and just seeing her had put me in a bad mood.

 **Ali: Where you going? Xx**

 **Emily: Home.**

I knew my message was blunt but at least I could be bothered to reply to her. I was just about to walk in my front door when someone grabbed my shoulder and pulled me back.

"Hey, why didn't you come into mine?" Ali asked as I spun round to face her.

"Are you seriously asking me that?" I responded.

"Is this about yesterday?" She said with a hint of regret and sadness forming in her eyes.

"Obviously." I snapped before turning back to my house and walking through the front door.

Ali followed me in as I made my way up to my bedroom and exaggeratedly flopped onto my bed. She stood timidly in the doorway and opened and closed her mouth as if searching for something to say.

"Spit it out Ali. It's not like you to be lost for words" I said angrily although I regretted my tone the instant I said it.

"I'm sorry" Ali said quietly as she turned and left the room.

I heard her walk down the stairs and shut the front door behind her. I knew I should have stopped her or at least followed her but I was exhausted, mentally and physically. I wasn't in the right frame of mind to be arguing with her especially over something that would probably turn out to be trivial.

* * *

The weekend seemed to have flown by and before I knew it I was parking my car and walking through the school entrance. Ali hadn't sent me any messages after her visit and I hadn't bothered sending her any either. She was in the wrong and I was going to try and be strong and wait for her to talk to me first. I was fed up of her walking all over me. I got to my locker and began sorting out which books I needed for the day when all of a sudden my locker door was slammed shut and I was pushed back against it. My lips connected with Ali's as she forcefully kissed me and without thinking I kissed her back. We broke apart and I just looked at her stunned unable to get any words out. As I finally formulated a sentence in my head Ali leaned in and gave me a quick peck on the lips and turned and walked away. So much for my idea of not letting her walk all over me.

Hanna walked up to me with a smirk on her face and I shook my head at her before reopening my locker and grabbing my gym bag whilst she opened her locker and did the same.

"You look like you made up with Ali" Hanna said as we headed to gym class.

"No we haven't. I have no idea what that was" I replied.

"Maybe that's her apology" Hanna said with a shrug.

"Maybe, do I accept that?" I asked quietly.

"No definitely not. But it was hot and she looked like she meant it" Hanna said confidently.

I was glad she knew what I should do because I sure as hell didn't. Everything seemed so complicated when it came to Ali. She was so hot and cold and I couldn't figure her out at all.

"Just ignore her until she has to properly apologise to you" Hanna suggested as we walked into the gym hall after changing.

"That's easier said then done" I groaned.

"Yeah especially when she looks like that" Hanna said as she pointed to Ali who was stood across the hall in the shortest shorts and tightest t-shirt I had ever seen.

She was stood talking with Jenna and a group of girls but stopped and winked at me as soon as she spotted me and Hanna. She started to head in our direction but was stopped as our gym coach walked in and immediately started splitting us into groups.

Today's lesson involved us playing baseball and we headed out of the gym and onto the playing field. Ali brushed past me and grabbed my ass as she headed to her position outfield, her hips were swaying with exaggeration and I couldn't help but stare. Hanna hit me on the arm and dragged me to the stands to wait for our turn to bat. This was going to be a long game if Ali was determined to tease me continuously.

 **A/N**

 **Two updates in one day. Aren't you all lucky. I feel bad for my sporadic updates and seeing as it's my day off I decided to write a couple of chapters. I've spent the weekend not doing much and now feel like I've wasted it haha. I even fell asleep at 6pm last night and missed tea. Gutted. My job leaves me exhausted, or at least that's my excuse ;) Let me know what you think of the story.**


	23. Chapter 23

Alison had been on and off with me all week and we still hadn't been able to talk about why. There had been a couple more instances where she had passionately kissed me but as soon as I tried to say something she walked away from me leaving me stood breathless and confused.

I walked into English and saw her sat talking to Noel and Hanna normally. She acted as if everything was fine in her life and I was getting fed up. I was ready to go up to her and demand answers but as I reached her table she smiled directly at me and passed me a note. I looked down at her with a confused look plastered across my face but before I could say something she turned back round to face Hanna and continued their conversation.

The note simply read; I'll come round after school. At least now I'd be able to talk to her and figure out what I had done to piss her off. I began to think about the worst case scenario and that she simply wasn't into me as much as she said she was and that she was going to break up with me. Not that we had much of a relationship going this last week.

The rest of school dragged by slowly and as the final bell rang I headed out towards my car. I looked around the car park for Alison but couldn't see her. I figured she was making her own way to mine but as I went to pull away there was a bang on the passenger window. I glanced to my right and saw Alison stood with her arms crossed expectantly. I put the handbrake on and unlocked the doors allowing her access and we drove to mine in complete silence. It wasn't until we reached my front door and I had opened it that she spoke to me, we were still stood on the step outside the house.

"I saw you. With her" she snapped at me.

"With who?" I was so confused as I turned back around to face her. If looks could kill I would have been dead the second I caught her eye contact.

What was she accusing me of? I hadn't done anything wrong, well not that I could think of. I was so confused but I wanted to get to the bottom of this. I needed to get to the bottom of this. We couldn't keep this up for much longer, if we didn't sort it, it would break us.

"With Paige!" she spat.

"Paige?" I asked with a completely dumbfounded look upon my face?

"Before Spencer's sleepover. Don't deny it" she replied. Her death glare not dropping from her face even slightly.

 _I was getting ready in my room when the doorbell went. As I ran down the stairs I wondered who it was as I wasn't expecting anybody and I was due to leave for Ali's soon. As I opened the door I was greeted by Paige._

 _"Hey Emily, do you have a minute?" She asked me with a smile on her face._

 _"Uh... yeah sure if you're quick Paige, I was actually just heading out" I replied hastily._

 _"I just wondered if I could borrow your notes for History? I missed the class due to a doctors appointment and knew you always wrote down everything in detail" she said._

 _"Yeah sure let me just grab them. Come in a sec" I answered._

 _"Thank you so much" she said as she took me by surprise and hugged me._

 _I hugged her back still surprised but she kept her hold of me for slightly longer than was necessary. I let her into my house without questioning her and ran up to my bedroom to get my notes and returned swiftly and handed them to her before I ushered her out the door without getting into another conversation or awkward hug._

"I didn't do anything with Paige Ali! She borrowed my history notes that's all." I tried to convince her I was innocent.

"I saw you hug her Emily, that wasn't a we're just friends hug!" Her voice was getting louder and louder and I was worried the neighbours were going to come outside and see what all the fuss was about.

"Just come inside Ali and we can talk about this. You're overreacting!" I said with a quiet tone trying to get her to reciprocate my volume.

"I don't want to come inside. Why don't you ask Paige to come inside instead" she replied without lowering her tone.

"Ali I don't want Paige. I want you. And why were you watching us anyway?" I was starting to get upset now and I didn't understand why she didn't trust me. I had never given her a reason to not trust me.

"I came round to surprise you, I wanted to walk with you to Spencer's. But when I got to the corner of your drive I saw her ring your doorbell so I hid." She looked me straight in the eyes and I knew she could see the tears forming in them. Her gaze softened slightly and she looked down at her feet.

"I saw her hug you and I couldn't watch anymore so I ran away and got Jenna to pick me up and take me to the party she was heading to" Ali added as her voice began to tremble.

"Please Ali. I didn't do anything. If you stayed you would have seen her leave two minutes later" I said trying to keep the tears at bay but realised I was failing as I felt them running down my cheeks.

Ali reached out and wiped my tears off my face with her sleeve. She looked up from her feet as she did and sighed in defeat. She moved her arms behind my neck and pulled me in close to her, our foreheads touching before she pecked me gently on the lips.

"I'm sorry. You're right, I overreacted" her voice was barely audible and she sniffed slightly.

I looked her directly in the eyes before pulling her in for a deep kiss. All our emotions from the last week were poured into the kiss and it wasn't long before we had to break our lips apart so that we could catch our breath. Moving my hands to grab a handful of her hoody I pulled her into my house as I walked backwards. She jumped into my arms and I turned around and carried her up the stairs.


	24. Chapter 24

We didn't make it to the bedroom. In fact we didn't even make it to the top of the stairs. I stopped just before we reached the last step and pinned her against the wall on our right. Her legs were wrapped tightly against me and I brushed the hair away from her neck as I moved my lips away from hers and began peppering kisses in a line down her jaw, her neck and to the top of her chest.

"Em..." she moaned and I cut her off by placing a hand over her mouth as I kissed her breasts through her t shirt.

She was impatient with us having not been together in over a week so she took off her own top and threw it onto the stairs and began to undo her bra almost instantly after. By pinning her against the wall it allowed my hands free access to her body. I moved my fingers delicately up and down her arms and as my kisses got lower I brought my touch to her waist. I kissed her breasts and began teasing both nipples one after the other with my tongue, my fingers teased along the waistband of her shorts and it didn't take long for her to unbutton them to allow me easier access.

"Em fuck me" she commanded. Her patience had worn out and it was time for the foreplay to end.

I moved her from off the wall and led her on the stairs, her elbows propping her up on the landing as the rest of her body ran down the stairs. I held myself above her with one hand whilst the other pulled her shorts and underwear off her, going too slow for Ali's liking so she ended up helping me pull them off over her knees and onto the floor.

"Em I need you" she moaned into my ear as her arms wrapped around my neck and pulled me closer.

I slid my fingers along her wet folds and teased her clit, circling it slowly. Her head fell back and her back arched up off the stairs. She looked like a goddess to me and sounded like one to. My other hand grabbed her breast and squeezed it with slight force. Her moans were getting louder and her breathing more erratic, I continued to move my fingers around her clit and built the pace up until she started to come undone. I stopped my movements and she glared at me until I unexpectedly put two fingers inside of her. She took a sharp intake of breath and swore at me but the glint in her eyes told me she was enjoying it.

"Fuck... shit... oh god Em!" She moaned over and over.

I pushed my fingers in and out of her, getting deeper and quicker with each pump. My other hand was now pinching her nipple between pumps and my eyes were focused solely on her face, watching her convey her emotions through facial movements. I then curled my fingers inside her and felt that sweet spot, not daring to lose it I focused on only what my fingers were doing and tried to block out the almost screams that were coming out of Ali's mouth. I was so turned on by her and could feel the heat pooling at my own centre. With one more swear word managing to escape Ali's lips she came completely undone and I felt her tighten around my fingers and her body shake with pleasure. I slowed down my movements as I let her ride out her orgasm before finally removing my fingers.

"Worn out?" I asked her with a smirk.

She was trying to compose herself but was having difficulty getting her breath back let alone replying to me so I picked her up bridal style and carried her to my bedroom where I led her down in the bed and put the covers over her. I ran downstairs to grab us both a glass of water before picking up Ali's clothes that were strewn up the stairs and on the landing. Returning to my bedroom I handed Ali her glass and she smiled in thanks, I placed my glass on my bedside unit before putting Netflix on the tv and choosing a film to watch.

It was still only early evening but we were both emotionally and physically exhausted after the week we'd had. Not seeing Ali like I normally did had taken its toll on me so instead of cooking us tea I ordered in pizza. I answered the door when it arrived seeing as Ali still hadn't put any clothes back on, not that I was complaining.

We ate the pizza in bed as we started a second movie and settled in for the night. I still had a week left until my parents returned for the Christmas break and I was looking forward to finally having Ali stay round like we had originally planned. We also needed to discuss the Christmas ball that was coming up and to coordinate our dresses, or rather Ali would coordinate our dresses and I would just wear whatever she chose for me. She knew exactly what looked good on me from style to colour.

Ali had already fallen asleep by the time the second film ended and I carefully got off of the bed and changed into shorts and a t shirt. I considered sleeping naked but decided against it and if Ali woke up and complained about me having too many clothes on then she could take them off of me. Getting back into bed I moved as close to her as I could physically get before putting my arm around her. She must have sensed what I was doing and rolled slightly on top of me. Her arm around my waist and one of her legs wrapping around my leg. Her head nuzzled into my neck and it wasn't long before I too fell asleep. Yet again it was another peaceful sleep with no interruptions of nightmares thanks to Ali keeping me completely relaxed throughout the night.

 **A/N**

 **I've just finished my night shift and should definitely have gone to sleep an hour ago but instead I had to get this chapter written as it was on my mind. Haha oh well I can sleep another day. I saw the suggestion for jealous Ali and decided to implement it into the storyline as it worked well with Ali's behaviour prior. I will get some more of jealous Ali into upcoming chapters and any other ideas you have let me know. Hope you enjoyed. Leave a review :) I read them all.**


	25. Chapter 25

Christmas would soon be upon us and I was excited to spend it with Ali. Me and my friends were sticking to our usual tradition of spending Christmas Eve together in Spencer's barn, playing games and exchanging gifts. Christmas morning and afternoon I was spending with my parents, opening presents and enjoying the dinner my mum would be cooking, her cooking was amazing and I was drooling at the thought. Ali would be spending most of the day with her parents and her brother Jason before coming over and spending the evening with my family. She still hadn't met my dad and I couldn't wait to introduce her to him, I was sure that they would get on together.

My dad was returning from Texas today and would be back home by the time I finished school. I hadn't seen him in so long and I missed him loads. The Christmas Ball was only a week away and it was signifying the end of school for the Christmas holidays. We got a couple of weeks off from school and I was going to try and complete all my work before we broke up so that I could spend my time of relaxing rather than worrying about homework.

I had arranged to spend a couple of nights with Spencer completing some of the essays we had been set this week, she was a good study partner as she didn't get distracted easily unlike Hanna who I would end up just spending the whole time gossiping with. It was the first of our study sessions and I had arrived slightly late due to Alison physically not letting me leave her house. I'd gone to hers straight from school and after a few heavy make out sessions and eating tea I had finally managed to escape and walk over to Spencer's.

We were sat up in Spencer's bedroom and she seemed a lot quieter than normal, we had barely spoken two words to each other and I was getting ready to question her on it. Spencer was normally not afraid to voice her opinions but that wasn't the case when dealing with her own problems, she ended up shutting herself off and trying to deal with them herself.

"Spence..." I started hesitantly.

She stopped writing and looked up from her book catching my eye. She looked so distant as if her mind was on something else entirely.

"What's wrong? And don't say nothing, you've barely said a word to me since I got here" I finished, not breaking eye contact with her and trying my best to keep a neutral but concerned expression on my face.

She looked back down at her book and picked up her pen again before sighing loudly and putting it back down, her eyes had a glazed look as if she was trying to hold back tears. I kept quiet knowing that she would answer me once she had composed herself.

"I'm worried. I'm going to Georgetown University and Aria is going to Savannah College. How are we going to last when we're so far away from each other. It takes 8hours to drive there! And 8 days to walk!" She practically shouted at me, her hands gripping her bedsheets so tightly they'd began to turn white.

"Ok Spence calm down. You'll work through it, I'm not saying it won't be hard but you'll do it and after 3 years you'll have the rest of your lives to spend together." I said as I reached across to hold her hand trying to convey my point to her. "And also why on earth would you walk to her college?!" I added incredulously.

"I started trying to plan the worst case scenarios and that was if both are cars broke down and we couldn't afford a taxi and the only way to see her was to hike there." She said with a small smile forming on her face.

I returned the smile and nodded at her.

"And that's exactly why I know it will work out between you two. You'd do anything just to be with her." My words seemed to ease Spencer's worries and I saw her physically relax.

We'd been working non stop for the last couple of hours and there wasn't much left for us to add to our essays so we packed up our books and stuck on a movie. I let Spencer choose to try and keep her mood uplifted and she decided on an old black and white film. We weren't even 10 minutes in when her bedroom door opened and Aria and Alison walked in. I got off the bed and pulled Ali into a hug and pecked her on the lips in greeting.

"To what do we owe the pleasure?" Spencer asked them as Aria got comfy on the bed next to her and Ali and I joined them.

"We we're having coffee at the Brew and Hanna left to have tea with her mum so we decided to join you two having figured you'd probably have given up studying by now. And it looks like we were right" Ali said as she snuggled in to my arms.

"Plus Team Sparia needed reuniting" Aria added as she leant in to kiss Spencer.

Spencer returned the kiss and poured in all the emotion that had been building up over the past few hours into it. Aria seemed to pick up on it and snuggled in closer to her before whispering "I love you" in her ear. Ali and I smiled at them both, witnessing first hand the pure love between them and I knew that they both would put all their effort into making the distance work.

I could only hope that Ali and I would also be able to make college work together, we were still waiting to here back from the colleges Ali had applied to and my fingers were crossed that she had been accepted into UCLA. Three years spent with Ali by the beach sounded like heaven to me.

 **A/N**

 **Another authors note. I'm feeling talkative haha. Here's my Tumblr username: itskindaobvious. Follow me or whatever :) I post random snippets from my real life experiences.**

 **Not sure if I should end this story before they go to college and then I've got the possibility of doing a sequel but don't worry we're only in December in the story so I still have plenty of months to write about before it ends :)**


	26. Chapter 26

"Emmy! My god have I missed you" my dad called out as I walked into the front room.

I'd left Spencer's once I'd received a message from my mum to let me know her and my dad were home. He was supposed to have been home several hours earlier however his flight had been delayed. My dad brought me into his arms and hugged me tightly with a big smile on his face which I reciprocated. I'd missed him so much and was definitely going to make the most of my time with him over the Christmas holidays.

"How have you been?" He asked me as we walked over to the couch and sat down.

Mum was in the kitchen preparing tea and as the smells wafted in and caught innit nose I realised how hungry I was. I hadn't eaten since lunch time and it was now nearing 9pm, Spencer had offered me food when her parents had called her down to eat however I politely declined and stayed in her room studying as I wanted to join my dad for his first meal back.

"I've been good, great in fact. Schools going well and I was offered two full scholarships thanks to swimming. I've spent a lot of time with my friends, Hanna hasn't changed at all. And the rest of my time I've spent with my girlfriend, Alison" a giant smile spread across my face as I finished my last sentence.

I had rambled on with my answer, barely stopping to breath but my dad just sat there taking it all in. Obviously I had already told him about my scholarships on one of our Skype sessions and about Alison but it felt so good to tell him face to face.

"I'm glad you're happy Emmy" he replied.

Hearing his nickname for me just made my face light up even more. It felt as if he had never gone away. We enjoyed tea as a family before I reluctantly went up to bed. It was a Friday night and I didn't have school in the morning but it had been such a long day that I felt exhausted. My dad had caught me dropping off a couple of times at the table and told me to go to bed so I would be fully awake and ready to spend the day with him tomorrow. I wasn't sure what he had planned for us but I didn't care either, anything we did together would be amazing.

I put a pair of shorts on and a vest top before climbing into bed, checking my phone for the final time before I fell asleep.

 **Alison: Glad your dad is home safe. Are you free tomorrow? Love you xx**

I felt bad that I had to turn down the opportunity to see Ali however I knew she would understand and I would make it up to her the next time I saw her.

 **Emily: Sorry my dad has planned for us to spend the day together. I might be free Sunday but not sure yet. Love you too xx**

 **Alison: No worries. Have a good weekend and I'll see you on Monday xx**

 **Emily: Xxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Alison: You dork.**

I was upset that she hadn't put any kisses back but before I could even start typing my reply I noticed the three dots signalling that she was sending me another message.

 **Alison: Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx (I always win Fields) xx**

I smiled to myself as I read the last message before turning over and getting comfy. I was so exhausted I basically fell asleep as soon as I closed my eyes.

* * *

One shot.

Two shot.

Three shot.

Four.

Pain. Searing pain.

The scream that erupted from my mouth was so loud that it woke myself up upon leaving my mouth. I was shaking and covered in sweat yet again but there was something different, a tightness around my chest. I began to regain my focus as my breathing evened out and I realised that the tightness was my dads arms wrapped around me. Normally my parents left me to it, having gotten used to it being a nightly occurrence a couple of months after the incident. But every time my dad got back from tour or Texas he would spend his first night back comforting me. Even though the incident had only happened 14 months ago my dad had been away several times. He'd even done a tour in Syria for a couple of months earlier in the year.

I pulled myself slowly out of my dads arms before heading over to the bathroom. I didn't know what to say to him so I gave him a small smile before shutting the bathroom door behind me and turning the shower on. I spent longer than usual in there and just allowed the hot water to run over my head and down my body until I felt fully relaxed.

Climbing back into bed I grabbed my phone and unlocked it. I had two messages from different senders tonight, normally I would just have a message from Hanna.

 **Hanna: What did the blanket say as it fell off the bed?**

I sighed as I read the message knowing full well this would be a typical bad joke from Hanna. I couldn't believe after all this time she still managed to come up with jokes and occasionally they would make me laugh. I was so lucky to have a friend like her.

 **Emily: I don't know.**

 **Hanna: Oh sheet.**

 **Emily: Ffs. Night Hanna Banana**

 **Hanna: I'm still laughing. That was hilarious. Don't deny it. Night Em**

I exited our conversation and opened up the other message that I had received.

 **Alison: You're ok xx**

 **Emily: I am now :) xx**

It was a short and simple message but it meant the world to me. I wasn't sure why Ali was awake at this time of the night but the fact that she was and had though of me brought a smile to my face and made my heart skip a few beats. Even with the PTSD my life was good and it was all manageable thanks to my family, friends and most importantly my girlfriend.


	27. Chapter 27

The last week of school went by so fast. I'd spent the weekend with my parents, it felt so good to have my dad back. Most of our teachers had just stuck on Christmas films for us to watch as they were as much in the Christmas spirit as we were and they knew we weren't in the right frame of mind to pay attention. Swimming also stopped over the Christmas holidays however that hadn't stopped coach from pushing us to our limits and by the end of my last practice I was exhausted. I was still managing to improve and break my own records and that was the only thing I was going to miss during the holidays, swimming was such a big part of my life.

Ali had spent most of the evenings at mine however I had managed to persuade her to leave the house and go out to dinner with me.

 _I pulled up into the city and Alison looked out of the window with an excited look upon her face. I had brought her to a little Parisian style restaurant knowing how much she wanted to go to France and specifically Paris. I'd caught her looking at some French postcards in class the other day and she'd asked me to join her when she eventually went to France. According to her I would look good on top of the Eiffel Tower and when she had said that to her it had made me blush so bad. I asked her how long we were going away for and her sultry reply of "how about forever" had me weak at the knees._

 _I walked around the car and held open the passenger door for Ali to get out of._

 _"You're such a gentlewoman" she said with a laugh._

 _I nodded before taking her hand and walking towards the restaurant entrance, I pulled her in for a quick kiss before we entered. We were shown to the table by a young girl who appeared to be the same age as us, she had long red hair and dark brown eyes. I barely paid attention to her, only taking in her menu suggestions and replying with my drink order when asked for it. I was more interested in the blonde in front of me, so much so that when the red head winked at me before walking away to get our drinks I didn't even notice. However Alison did and I watched her demeanour change instantly, a scowl upon her face within seconds._

 _"What's wrong Ali?" I said with concern, not realising what had made her upset._

 _"Oh like you don't know" she snapped back at me._

 _"Huh? What just happened?" I asked, whilst looking around to see if I could figure out what would have triggered this sudden change of attitude._

 _I couldn't see anything until my eyes landed on our waitress, she was leaning against the bar suggestively and smiling towards me. I shook my head and let out a small laugh._

 _"You getting jealous babe?" I asked with a smirk upon my face._

 _My question was answered with a glare and the smile fell off my face._

 _"Hey, you don't need to be jealous Ali, I only have eyes for you" I tried to reassure her but I was failing._

 _Ali continued to ignore me as her eyes scanned the menu and I decided to wait for her to calm down slightly before I tried again. I decided on what I was going to have to eat just as the waitress returned with our drinks. She took our orders whilst keeping her eyes solely focused on me. Not once did she give her attention to Alison and I could feel the anger radiating off of my girlfriend. I only gave my order as a reply, brushing off the small talk the waitress was trying to engage me with and thought I had made my point that I wasn't interested until she handed me a piece of paper before heading to the kitchen with our order._

 _"What does it say?" Alison asked bluntly._

 _I shrugged and screwed up the piece of paper not even bothering to read it._

 _"It doesn't matter Ali, I'm not interested in anything to do with her. Believe me ok?" I said with as much conviction in my voice as I could._

 _Leaning across the table she grabbed the piece of paper and unraveled it. Upon reading what was written on it she gasped before clenching her fists in anger. Queen bee Ali was about to be unleashed if I didn't do something to get this situation back under control but I couldn't ask her what was written without being accused of being interested in the girl so my options were limited. I put my hand on top of Ali's to reassure her but she instantly pulled her hand away and onto her lap beneath the table, I sighed slightly and got another glare in return._

 _"Why don't you trust me?" I asked, the sadness evident in my voice._

 _As my words entered her head she looked down ashamed before bringing her hand back onto the table and holding mine. I smiled at the gesture and it was finally returned._

 _"I'm sorry Em, I do trust you. It's her I don't trust and seeing girls flirting with you just makes me so mad and handing out their phone numbers is one step to far!"_

 _I nodded in understanding finally knowing what the red head had written to anger Ali so much. I could read every single emotion that she was trying to convey just by gazing into her ocean blue eyes. We continued with small talk before our waitress returned with our meals. She told us to enjoy, her eyes roaming all over my body before turning to leave._

 _"Wait" I said, instantly grabbing her attention._

 _She turned back around, her over the top smile still plastered across her face. Picking up the piece of paper that Ali had left on the side of the table I held it out to her. She took it although slightly confused and before she could question me I spoke confidently and firmly._

 _"I'm not interested in you or your number. Not when I have this gorgeous young woman for my girlfriend, you could never compete"._

 _She stood there with her mouth slightly open but as soon as I had finished what I was saying I turned my full attention back to Ali and our food. Alison had the dorkiest smile across her face and I raised an eyebrow questioningly at her._

 _"I love you" she said proudly before digging into her main._

 **A/N**

 **Every time I think I'm out of inspiration an idea pops into my head and allows me to write another chapter. I'm half asleep right now. I only got to have 2hrs sleep this morning due to it being my brothers birthday and us having a meal to attend to. However I am going to bed now even though it's only 6pm. I have to be up at 11:30 ready for work and the sooner I fall asleep the better but I had to get this chapter finished for you all. Hope you enjoyed. And hope you don't mind the tiny snippets into my life haha :)**


	28. Chapter 28

The rest of our date night had gone smoothly and I dropped her home at a reasonable time seeing as we had school the next day. I couldn't help myself when we pulled up outside her house, I walked quickly around the car and opened her door for her. Her face lit up at the gesture and we walked hand in hand to her front door, I stood nervously shuffling my feet and we shared an awkward silence before I leant forward and kissed her gently on the lips.

"Thank you for tonight, I really enjoyed it" she said to me before turning to open her door.

"No problem, I can't wait to take you out again" I replied before kissing her one last time and walking back towards my car.

I couldn't contain my grin as it spread across my face and I was glad there was no one around to see me looking like such a dork. I even had a little skip to my step.

* * *

Friday was finally upon us and I couldn't contain my excitement. Had we been made to do work in our lessons I wouldn't have been able to concentrate as all my mind was focusing on was the fact I was taking Alison DiLaurentis to winter formal. I was so amazed by how far we had come together in these last few months and I had spent ages choosing the perfect outfit for tonight. Hanna, Aria and Spencer were all getting ready at mine before we headed to the school. Ali was travelling with Jenna and Noel and told me she would meet me inside once she got there.

I was stuck in English and the teacher had put Elf on the tv for us to watch, normally I would have watched it without complaint as I am a massive fan of everything to do with Christmas but now I was trying to ignore the film whilst talking to Hanna, Aria, Spencer, Noel and Ali. We had moved all our chairs together so we were sat in a group on the back row around Arias table.

Aria was sat on Spencer's lap to save space or that was the reason they gave us anyway, they both seemed extra clingy recently. Spencer had tried completing one of the essays we'd been given for over the holidays but every time she put her pen near her notebook to read Hanna would hit her hand away. This happened several times before Spencer got so annoyed she had thrown the book she was taking notes from at Hanna and had been told off by the teacher.

Noel and Ali were having there own conversation about another one of their classes that they shared and some of their classmates in it. I didn't want to seem needy and interrupt so I just held her hand under the table and drew shapes up her arm with my other hand. She gave me the occasional smile whenever she glanced at me and every time our eyes connected I still felt the butterflies in my stomach.

Hanna was talking at a million miles per hour about tonight to myself, Spencer and Aria and it was no wonder Noel and Ali weren't joining in with us. Even we couldn't get a word in edgeways, every time Hanna asked a question she managed to answer it herself before we could even open our mouths.

"Hanna, slow down. I'm worn out just listening to you" Aria cut in before Hanna could speak again.

"How much coffee have you had today?" Spencer added.

"Not as much as you. You're 75% caffeine Spence" Hanna quipped back and I nodded my head in agreement.

"Em! When did this turn around on me?" Spencer asked as she faced each of us individually and we gave a shrug in answer.

The bell eventually rang signalling that class and school were over for the day and we quickly got up and put our seats back in their original positions before leaving the room.

"See you tonight babe" Ali said with a wink.

She stood on her tiptoes and put her arms around my neck, pulling me in close and kissing me on the lips before turning and walking towards Noels car. Sighing I watched her walk away and noticed that she was exaggerating her hips swaying in an attempt to make me weak at the knees. It worked.

"Earth to Em" Hanna yelled as she walked up beside me.

I jumped out of my daydream and spun around to face her.

"That is one hot ass though" Hanna added to which I gave her a glare before following her over to Spencer's car.

Spencer dropped us all off at our individual houses and we agreed to reconvene at 6 at mine. The winter formal started at 8 so that gave us a couple of hours to get dressed, do our hair and make up and pre drink. Hanna was going to hide her flask in her clutch bag for when we were at the prom but it wouldn't hold enough alcohol for all of us to get drunk off so pre drinks were necessary. I'd hidden several bottles of alcohol and mixers around my room over the week that we'd all managed to gather.

After I'd spent some time with my dad downstairs, talking about my day and what I had planned now that school was over for the holidays, I made my way to my room and just led down on my bed. I still had a couple of hours until the girls arrived and I wasn't sure what to do to waste the time. As I was contemplating putting a movie on my phone buzzed in my pocket.

 **Alison: My parents have just left for a business trip. You're staying at mine tonight ;) xx**

Her message took me by surprise and I couldn't suppress the smile that spread across my face. I thought about leaving Ali waiting on a reply but before I knew it I was typing without thinking.

 **Emily: Sounds perfect. You better rest now, we're going to be having a late night. I miss you xx**


	29. Chapter 29

The winter formal was finally upon us. The theme this year was an ice ball and the school had spared no expenses. The gym looked incredible and I had to stop as soon as I walked in to take it all in. The whole room was white, fake snow all around, snow covered trees and walls that looked like they were made from snow blocks. White curtains hung down the walls and the light bounced off them and reflected all around. The entrance was a staircase that led down into the hall and the banisters curled down with snow glistening on them. It was incredible and I couldn't wait to see Ali.

Hanna, Aria, Spencer and I walked down the stairs and headed over to the drinks table. We helped ourselves before turning back around and looking around the hall at everyone that was there. We took in all the dresses and suits that people were wearing and everybody looked beautiful. Spencer was wearing a light blue, floor length dress that had shiny silver parts running through it that shimmered in the light. Aria was wearing a knee length dress that was white and tight around the mid area and poofed out on the bottom half, it also had silver running through it that was catching in the light. Aria took Spencer's hand and led her to the centre of the hall to dance.

Hanna was wearing a white lace floor length dress and she had a big silver jewelled necklace around her neck. She spotted Caleb heading our way, he was wearing a blue tuxedo and looked very smart. He took her hand and led her over to where Spencer and Aria were dancing which left me standing by myself waiting for Ali to arrive. I saw Jenna and Noel enter the room and make their way down the staircase arm in arm together which meant Ali couldn't be far away.

"Fuck" I gasped as she entered and stopped at the top of the staircase.

Ali looked around the hall and as her eyes landed on me a big smile came across her face and she made her way down the staircase. The whole hall seemed to stop and stare at her as she headed towards me but she seemed to only notice me.

Her dress was a blue grey colour with silver criss-crossing through it. It hugged her body in all the right places and she looked absolutely stunning. She took my breath away and I still couldn't believe she was mine. Our dresses compliment each other perfectly and considering we had no idea what the other was wearing it worked out well. My dress was gold with silver and sparkles running all through it, it fit my figure perfectly and was slightly low cut which Ali seemed to be appreciating a little too much.

"My eyes are up here" I commented as she came to a stop in front of me.

She laughed slightly and a blush crept across her face before she looked me directly in the eyes. She didn't say a word but instead closed the gap between us and brought me into a deep and passionate kiss. Wolf whistles went off around us but I barely heard them. All my focus was on Ali. As we broke apart we struggled to catch our breathe, I held my hand out which she took and I led us both to join our friends in the middle of the dance floor.

"You look beautiful" I complimented her as she stepped close to me and brought her arms around my neck.

With my arms around her waist we began to move slowly to the music. The police - every breath you take was being played by the DJ and I felt so happy in this moment. Nothing could spoil tonight, an evening dancing and drinking with my friends and girlfriend.

Hanna and Caleb danced closely together but due to Caleb's lack of ability they kept it simple and just swayed together during the slow songs and during the faster paced songs Caleb would go talk to the boys stood at the side whilst Hanna joined us all in a group dance. Spencer and Aria were literally attached at the hip for the whole evening. Even when one needed the toilet the other would go with, although they took a lot longer than was necessary and came back slightly flustered. It didn't take a genius to figure out how they were spending their time.

Ali split her time between us and Jenna and Noel, at one point we had made a bigger group with us all dancing together. And I just stayed with whichever part of the group was doing what I wanted to at that particular time. Such as when Hanna went for more drinks with Caleb and I joined them however after Hanna had persuaded me to do several shots I decided I was better off going for drinks with Spencer and Aria next time.

We spent the rest of the evening talking, laughing and dancing as a group but I was starting to want to have Ali to myself. I thought about asking her to come outside without the others but as I went to speak Spencer whispered in Arias ear and pulled her gently towards the outside area. Typical I thought as I huffed, Ali heard me and gave me a quizzical look. I smiled and shook it off before turning back to Hanna's conversation about how hungry she was.

"Come with me" Ali whispered into my ear.

I looked between her and Hanna not wanting to be rude but definitely needing some alone time with Ali. It seemed like I was contemplating my decision for ages but in reality it only took a couple of seconds before I turned and followed Ali out of the gym and into the hallway. She dragged me by the arm across the hall and into an empty classroom a seductive smirk across her face as she locked the door and pulled down the blinds. I smiled shyly and before I could say or do anything she pushed me backwards into the door and and locked our lips together in a passionate kiss.


	30. Chapter 30

I enjoyed Alison being the one in control but I liked being the dominant one more so with that thought in my head I pushed off from the door and walked her backwards until her legs hit a desk and I bent her backwards over it. Our lips had barely broken apart, only separating when breathing became a necessity. I held her neck roughly as I moved my lips down her jaw and started leaving a trail of wet kisses down to her chest. She gripped my waist tightly and a moan softly escaped her lips, turning me on even more. I moved my free hand to her legs and travelled it upwards until it was resting on her inner thigh, Ali shuddered at my touch and a seductive smile appeared on my face. I loved the effect the simplest of my touches did to her.

"Oi horndogs, hurry up and finish! Hanna is wasted and we need to get her home" Spencer yelled as she banged loudly on the door.

I groaned before kissing Ali one final time and helping her off of the table. We made ourselves slightly more presentable although we couldn't get rid of the red blush that covered both of our faces and unlocked the door. Taking one final second to compose myself I then opened the door to find a frustrated Spencer waiting with a disappointed look on her face.

"Couldn't you wait until I dropped you home?" She asked us both as we headed to the exit.

"It's not my fault my girlfriend is irresistibly gorgeous" Ali replied with a smile.

I took her hand and pulled her in for a kiss whilst Spencer shook her head and tried to walk ahead of us.

We reached the car to find Hanna puking beside it with Aria holding her hair out of her face. Spencer just got in the driver seat and sat there with a impatient look upon her face. I walked over to Hanna and rubbed her back before taking over from Aria and pointing towards Spencer. Aria nodded before walking around the car and hopping into the passenger seat.

"If she's sick in my car she's buying me a new one!" Spencer yelled out her window.

I ignored her and motioned for Ali to join them in the car whilst I stayed with Hanna. She reluctantly left and joined the others whilst I tried to figure out a plan. Spencer started to honk the horn in an attempt to hurry us up and I could hear Aria telling her off. I tried to block them out so I could think. There was no way we could take Hanna back to hers without her mum kicking off and Spencer would not be able to put up with her so it's looked like she was staying with me and Ali.

I helped Hanna into Spencer's car once she had finally stopped being sick and before Spencer could honk the horn one more time. She passed out on me and I just held her close whilst we headed to Spencer's. Being next door neighbours it made this journey a lot quicker than it could have been. I struggled but eventually managed to pull Hanna out of the car and got under one of her arms whilst Ali got under the other. It took some careful manoeuvring and slow steps but we finally made it into Ali's house.

Aria went into the kitchen and grabbed a glass of water, some tablets and a washing up bowl before rejoining us in the living room. We had led Hanna down on one of the sofas and made sure that she was on her side so that she wouldn't choke if she was sick again. Aria placed the bowl on the floor in front of her and the drink and tablets on the table beside her. We bid our farewells to Spencer and Aria and as they walked hand in hand away from us I headed back inside, sat on the sofa and moved Hanna slightly so that she had her head resting on my lap.

"I'll wait upstairs for you babe" Ali said as she kissed me on the forehead and walked out of the room.

I was so glad she understood why I was staying with Hanna. Being my closest friend out of the group, I felt a duty to stay with her until I knew she was going to be ok. I rubbed circles into her back and slowly ended up falling asleep on the sofa with her still in my lap.

"Eurgh this sofa is so uncomfortable" Hanna groaned as I started to wake up.

"Omg Ali! She was waiting for me" I said in exasperation as I pushed Hanna off of me and she ended up falling onto the floor, her face in the bowl that she luckily hadn't needed.

"Fuck!" Hanna yelled at me with a scowl.

"Shit, sorry Banana" I stood up and checked the time on my phone. It read 3:24am and I sighed, I was going to be in so much trouble. The night of the winter formal and I'd spent it on the sofa with my best friend.

"I'll see you in the morning Han, you're alright now yeah?" I asked her as I headed to the stairway.

"Yeah I'm feeling better, see you later" she replied as she crawled back into the sofa.

I made my way into Ali's bed and snuck under the covers. She turned into my arms and leant up to peck me on the lips.

"Sorry baby" I whispered.

She put her finger to my lips and smiled gently at me. Her hands roamed my body as she started to wake up more and I wrapped her tightly against me. She kissed me passionately and I felt myself succumbing to her advances very quickly. My hands matched hers as I roamed her body and they ended up on her breasts.

The door swung open and Hanna jumped on the bed beside me.

"Make out time is over bitches. Unless I can join in" she yelled before pulling the covers over herself and wrapping her arms around us both.

"What that actual fuck Hanna" Alison shouted with a look that could kill.

"The sofa is uncomfortable" she replied before yawning and snuggling in close.

"Sorry" I whispered to Ali before pecking her on the lips and pulling her into a tight embrace.

She huffed before she turned to face the other way but backed in close to me and knew she wasn't mad at me, just the situation. Hanna is the biggest cock block I know.


	31. Chapter 31

Christmas Eve was finally upon us and I woke up wrapped in a tangle of legs and arms.

"Jesus Hanna, could you take up anymore room?" I asked her whilst trying to shove her off of me.

She giggled slightly in response before pulling me in tightly, almost cutting my oxygen supply off.

"Get a room guys" Spencer shouted as she sat on the edge of the bed pulling Aria down next to her.

"More like get your own girlfriend" Ali responded with a bite to her voice.

I struggled out of Hanna's arms and reached out to pull Ali on top of me. She fell with a groan and I smiled as I wrapped her into a tight embrace.

"Where'd you go? I wanted to wake up next to you" I asked her.

"What's wrong with waking up next to me?" Hanna said with a hint of hurt in her voice.

"You're the wrong blonde sorry Banana" I replied but took her hand in mine and gave her a reassuring squeeze.

She laughed and finally sat up allowing me and Ali more space. I smiled widely at the scene before me. Waking up on Christmas Eve to all my friends with me, I couldn't ask for anything more. We'd spent the evening in Spencer's barn talking, laughing and playing games. Then we had fallen asleep in Spencer's bedroom, she had moved into the barn once Melissa her sister had moved to London. The barn consisted of a living room, bathroom, kitchen and one bedroom and was spacious enough to fit us all in. Ali, Hanna and I had shotgunned the bed and Aria and Spencer had taken the floor which was layered with blankets to keep them comfy.

Alison had tried to have fun with me but every time we started to kiss Hanna would slap her away. Not that I would have allowed her to go any further with my friends in the room but it was funny seeing how turned on Ali was getting and her not being able to do anything about it.

Today was about us. The five of us as a group. We were going to exchange gifts and watch Christmas films all day before all returning to our separate homes so that we could wake up on Christmas Day with our families.

"So what's for breakfast?" Hanna asked as she made a move out of the bed and stretched whilst yawning loudly.

"Pancakes courtesy of Spencer, Ali and I" aria replied.

"Did you really think we'd allow you to wake up to no food? No one wants to put up with a grumpy Hanna, especially on Christmas Eve" Spencer added as she and Aria climbed off the bed and headed into the living room.

Hanna couldn't contain her smile at the thought of food and bounced out of the room after the others which left me and Ali on the bed alone.

"Finally it's just us two" Ali said with a smirk as she pushed me back into the bed and started to straddle me.

I pouted at her as I put my hands on her waist and a look of disappointment mixed with amusement fell upon her face.

"You're hungry aren't you" she asked me flatly.

I nodded and she got off me and walked out of the room without another word. Groaning I pulled myself off of the bed and followed behind her. Finding her stacking pancakes on a plate in the kitchen I wrapped my arms around her waist and snuggled my face into her neck.

"I'm sorry, I promise it will be just us two tomorrow night" I said but it was kind of muffled due to my mouth being attached to her neck.

She turned around still in my grasp and passed the plate of pancakes to me and pointed to the living room.

"It's ok babe, now go eat" she smiled as she pushed me slightly and followed me to one of the sofas.

"So we're opening presents after this right?" Hanna asked excitedly as she bounced up and down on the spot like... well like a kid at Christmas.

We all nodded in agreement, unable to talk due to the pancakes we had all happened to put in our mouths at the same time.

As soon as the last piece of pancake had been eaten off of Arias plate, by Hanna who was grumbling about her being slow and wanting to open presents right there and then. Hanna was shot a glare by Aria but just shrugged it off nonchalantly and walked over to the pile of presents that were under the tree.

"I'll be the elf and hand out the presents" Hanna said, a massive smile creeping across her face as she took her place next to the tree.

She picked up a present and read a label before groaning and chucking it at Spencer.

"Careful Hanna, they could be fragile" Spencer yelled.

"Oh shh mum" Hanna replied before grabbing a couple more presents and passing them exaggeratedly slowly and carefully to Aria and Ali.

She found one for me and another for her and we all looked at one another before nodding and ripping off the paper on our respective presents.

"Are you fucking kidding me Hanna?!" Spencer sighed as she looked at the present in her hands.

Hanna shrugged as if she didn't see what the problem was before the laugh she was trying to contain fell out and we all joined in laughing, tears rolling down our faces at the present and Spencer's rather unimpressed look on her face.

"I think it will suit you" Aria managed to get out as she stifled her laughs.

"You can fuck off as well" Spencer snapped but with a smile upon her face.

Aria fake gasped before the laughing started u again, this time with Spencer joining in. A jumper held up in her hands that was covered in images of coffee beans.

"Now you get to drink coffee and wear it" Hanna said with a smirk.

Spencer sighed before pulling the jumper on over her head and looking down at herself. She then looked back up at us questioningly and we all had to suppress the laughs that threatened to escape us yet again. Aria was the one to fail first and was met by a death glare from Spencer.

 **A/N**

 **Every time I post I forget to write a note so I apologise. Been doing 10 hour shifts this week and waking up at 4 in the afternoon is screwing with my head. Trying to keep the updates coming quick for you all but there may be a couple of days delay.**

 **How are you enjoying the story? Any ideas anyone has I'll be happy to hear. Leave a review as they make my day and keep me motivated.**

 **Don't forget to follow me on Tumblr.**

 **Username: itskindaobvious**

 **:)**


	32. Chapter 32

Ali and I didn't exchange our gifts for each other at Spencer's. We were going to see each other on Christmas Day so had decided to wait until then. This had been the best Christmas Eve to date, spending it laughing and smiling with my best friends and my girlfriend. If you had told me on the first day of school that I would end up in a relationship with Alison DiLaurentis I would have just laughed in your face.

I had given Spencer a giant jenga for her present and we decided to set it up and play before we all headed home for the evening.

We stood in a circle and took it in turns to remove the blocks. Hanna managed to get her brick out smoothly which we were all a little surprised about. Ali went next and after a couple of struggles she got her brick out and placed it on top of the stack. Spencer of course had no problems being the perfectionist that she was she spent more time lining her brick up on top than removing it. But when it came to me I almost gave her a heart attack. I literally just prodded one randomly and the tower shook slightly.

"What are you doing?" Spencer hissed at me. "What is this?!"

The others all stepped back in shock at my casual behaviour and I just laughed it off. I pushed a couple more randomly making the tower shake again.

"Have you never played this game before?" Spencer said and I swear I could see the sweat form on her forehead.

Spencer covered her eyes, too scared to watch. I finally managed to remove one and place it on the top.

"You are never playing this with me again. I will die of anxiety" Spencer moaned as she uncovered her eyes ready to watch Arias turn.

As Aria went for one of the middle blocks at the bottom she managed to get it halfway out before she began to struggle.

"What are you doing?" Spencer piped up again.

"Seriously it's like none of you have played this before? Pull it from the other side"

Aria shook her head but listened to Spencer anyway and as she pulled the brick the whole tower shifted. I let out a small scream in panic.

"No, no, no!" Spencer moaned.

"Choose another one, choose another one" I repeated, begging for Aria to switch bricks.

She continued with the one she was on, a determined loom on her face as Ali and Hanna also began to shriek at her. The tower shifted yet again.

"I literally can't be here" Spencer said as she walked away from us and the game.

Ali and Hanna couldn't contain their laughter and Aria tried her best to ignore them so that she could focus on the tower. After unsuccessfully trying to push the brick she was using back in she gave up and chose another one that was easier.

Spencer returned as Aria chose her new brick, managing to calm herself down as we still laughed at her. But the new brick also wouldn't move so Spencer pointed to one on the side that Aria managed to get out with ease.

"I'm a champion at this game" Aria commented and Spencer just shot her daggers.

Yet again Hanna got a brick out with ease and placed it on the top. Ali managed to get her brick out with ease as well but dropped it as it was released with all caused us to hold our breath, luckily she caught it before it disrupted the tower and play continued.

The tower was getting higher and more unsteady with each go and even so Spencer got hold of her brick and removed it in one swift motion. But as she placed it on top the tower wobbled yet again but luckily didn't tip over.

"Well I'm fucked so..." I commented as I eyed up the tower in front of me.

"I'm sorry" Spencer whined whilst putting her head onto Ali's shoulder, who wrapped an arm supportively around her. It made me so happy to see them all getting along.

Ali gave me a reassuring smile and my confidence was boosted momentarily, until I reached out for my brick that was.

Aria and I debated between which side I should go for but as I pulled a brick the tower wobbled and Spencer let out a gasp. I glared at her before going back to choosing my next target. I reached for one and pulled it out steadily. With it finally out we all breathed a sigh of relief. This game is intense.

"No one breath, no one move" I commanded before placing the brick on the top.

"My heart is beating really fast" Aria said before eyeing up the tower.

I jokingly blew the tower as Aria reached up for it. It was taller than her now, not that her height was hard to top. She pushed me back laughing before refocusing. She walked around the tower taking in all the angles before choosing a middle block and removing it quickly and swiftly, cheering to herself as she did it.

Hanna dove straight in before Aria had even stepped away from the tower. She grabbed her brick making the tower move but the speed she used managed to diffuse the movement before it toppled. Spencer was holding in her breath not quite believing how rash Hanna was being and Ali had an incredulous look on her face.

"That's how you win" I commented as I winked at Hanna.

Ali's and Spencer's next goes went without a hitch and it was suddenly my turn again. I took the brick out without anyone even noticing and got a look of shock off of them all once they saw it in my hand. I smirked before placing it on the top, however I didn't place it on the same level as the last one.

"New rules" I said with confidence as I placed it on top of the one Spencer had placed and the tower was incredibly high now.

"Ha shorty try and get it up there. I'll have to lift you up" I laughed at Aria.

"No, no, no" Aria shouted as she pushed a brick and the whole tower teetered as if it was going to fall.

"Oh wow" Spencer said as the tower regained its balance.

"I'm just touching all of them" Aria said as she indeed touched all the bricks and made her way around the tower.

"Ayy, stop" Spencer panicked.

Ali tried to point out one to Aria but she ignored her and just pulled one out quickly.

"No what are you doing" Spencer said as Aria went to place it on top of the one I had left.

"New rules" she said in reply whilst winking at me.

"Well I was trying to make it so you couldn't reach it" I muttered.

"I've got long arms" she replied with a chuckle.

I picked Aria up and held her so that she could reach the top. She placed the brick on top of mine and we cheered but before I could even put her back on the ground the tower toppled and fell to the floor.

"Noooo" we unanimously cried out but it soon turned to laughter.

With that the game and the evening simultaneously ended. We said our farewells and hugged each other. Ali and I shared a kiss that started to get heated but I pulled away and managed to push her off in the direction of her house. We each made our way to our separate homes. Ready to get into bed and wake up on Christmas Day.

 **A/N**

 **Slightly longer chapter and I know this is from one of the cast videos however it is one of my favourite videos out there and I just had to get it in. Feeling like it's becoming a bit too happy between everyone at the moment so be prepared for future chapter. I will not ruin Christmas Day though so don't panic!**

 **Hope you enjoyed this and check out the video on a YouTube if it haven't already.**

 **As always leave a review and let me know your thoughts and any ideas you have :)**


	33. Chapter 33

I woke up to sun shining in through the curtains. What time was it? I'm sure I shut my curtains last night. I turned away from the window and found my dad sat on the edge of my bed with a wide grin on his face.

"If you stay in here any longer you'll miss all of Christmas!" He said with a chuckle.

"What time is it?" I questioned as I tried to fully wake up.

I stretched and yawned and my dad made his way to the door as I sat up.

"Almost 11. We thought you would need a lie in after last night" he replied as he left my room and made his way downstairs.

Last night? I tried to remember but my brain wasn't fully awake yet so instead I got up and made my way into the bathroom to splash some cold water on my face. As the water hit me my memories flooded back. I'd had another nightmare, not that this was unusual but this time I thought I had woken up and looked down to see the scars as open wounds and I was covered in blood. I shuddered at the memory and was glad that my dad was back with me. Normally my parents let me ride out the nightmares alone, there's nothing that they can do to stop them and being an every night thing there's no point in everyone being exhausted in the morning.

But last night my dad had come in and managed to wake me up and calm me down. He had muttered something about it being Christmas. I wanted to tell my parents that I didn't have the nightmares when Ali was there but it's not like Ali could realistically stay every night. She had her own home and her own family.

Once I was dressed I made my way downstairs. My mum handed me my first gift which contained our family tradition. I sat down on the sofa opposite my parents and they were both holding similar sized presents. My father nodded with a smile on his face and we all tore apart the paper. We got into our presents at the same time and held them out for the others to see.

Christmas jumpers. Mine was red with a big Rudolph on it and the words Merry Xmas, my dads was blue with a big Christmas pudding on it and the same words and my mums was green with a present on it and again the same words. We each pulled our jumpers over our heads and my dad set up the camera on his phone for the traditional Fields family Christmas photo. I stood in the middle with my parents wrapping their arms around me and we each had wide grins on our faces.

After the photo my mum went into the kitchen to work on the lunch and me and my dad sat on the sofas watching the tv. We would open the rest of our presents once the lunch was in a position where my mum could leave it. I took out my phone and read through all my messages, I had shoved my phone in my pocket earlier without looking at it as I was too excited to start off Christmas Day with my family.

I sent the photo of my family with the words Merry Xmas from the Fields. Have a great day. To most of my contacts including Ali, Hanna, Spencer and Aria. Spencer and Aria sent generic well wishes back. Ali wished my family a Merry Xmas and said she couldn't wait to see me later. But Hanna, Hanna took it too far like usual. Apparently Caleb had given her some Christmas lingerie and I was one of the 'lucky ones' to receive a photo of her wearing it and the caption; Merry Christmas Bitches.

The rest of the day went by smoothly, we opened all our presents and ate our lunch together. We had then put on The Holiday to watch but had ended up all falling asleep on the sofas, full up and sleepy after a big lunch. I was awoken by a soft knock at the front door and I gathered my bearings before sliding off the sofa and stumbling over to the door. As soon as I had opened it I was attacked by Alison's lips.

"Merry Christmas babe" she said as she pulled away and walked inside my house.

"Merry Christmas to you too" I replied before taking her by the hand and leading her upstairs to my room.

My parents were still asleep on the sofa and I didn't want to disturb them. Well that and I wanted some alone time with Ali on Christmas Day. She was carrying a bag filled with presents and had a backpack over her shoulder which I presumed was filled with her overnight gear. I'd managed to persuade my parents to let her stay over this evening, not that it took much seeing as they love Ali almost as much as I do.

"You look gorgeous" I told Ali as I stepped closer to her.

Her eyes darkened with lust as they met mine and she bit her lower lip in anticipation. She closed the gap between us and wrapped her arms around my neck. I leant in and brushed my lips softly against hers, it wasn't enough and she pulled me forcefully and deepened the kiss. Our lips moved in synchronisation and I licked her lower lip, asking for entrance which she allowed. Our tongues fought for dominance as I walked her backwards until her legs hit the bed and we fell on top of one another. I held myself above her and grinned suggestively, Ali raised an eyebrow at me before continuing the passionate kiss and her arms dropped from my neck and moved down my body, tickling my skin as she found her way under my jumper and t shirt.

"Emily, Alison" my mum called up the stairs.

I sighed and broke away from Ali and pushed myself up off the bed. Holding my hand out I helped Ali up and we made ourselves more presentable before she grabbed the bag of presents and we made our way to the living room.


	34. Chapter 34

Ali and I had spent the rest of Christmas watching Christmas movies with my parents and playing games such as Cluedo and Monopoly. I'd won Monopoly and got told off for going on about it too much by Ali, she was just angry that she went bankrupt first. It was starting to get late and we were finally allowed to go upstairs without seeming rude, I led Ali up the stairs and couldn't help but notice the smile on her face.

My parents had got her a Christmas jumper as well and she looked so cute in it. We were spending Boxing Day at Spencer's again, the only difference being that all the parents were going to be having their own party in the house whilst we were in the barn.

Turning away from Ali so that I could get changed into my pyjamas I sighed in contentment. This had been the best Christmas ever. I started to remove my jumper and t shirt but stopped when I felt hands around my waist that moved slowly until they were gripping the hem of my tops. As Ali worked my tops up my body and over my head I let out a breathe that I hadn't realised I'd been holding in. I turned around and Ali rested her arms around my neck. She pulled me into her and attached her lips to mine in a move of pure passion.

Breaking away Ali led me to the bed and sat me down before going over to her overnight bag and pulling out a small present.

"I thought I was the only one holding out on the main present" I said with a shy smile.

She returned the smile whilst walking back over to me and sitting beside me. I led back in my bed and reached into the top drawer of my bedside unit. I pulled out a small present wrapped in Christmas paper with mistletoe on it.

"Open them together?" She asked me whilst I nodded in response.

We exchanged the gifts and I opened mine slowly not wanting to tear the paper. I pulled the sellotape off carefully and pulled out the box from the paper. Ali however was the complete opposite and had ripped off the paper the instance the present was handed to her. She sat with a box in her hands, they were trembling slightly in excitement.

"Ready?" I asked as I looked her in the eyes.

We opened the presents at exactly the same time and I gasped as I saw what she had bought me. In the box was the most beautiful necklace I had ever seen, it was white gold and had a diamanté A hanging off of it. I looked at Ali to thank her but was shocked to see her with tears falling slowly down her cheeks.

"Ali what's wrong?" I said with concern whilst reaching up and wiping the tears from her face.

She looked up at me and as soon as our eyes connected the tears began to fall more freely.

"Talk to me babe, please Ali"

She managed to compose herself and took a deep breath before she looked down at the box and then back up at me.

"It's beautiful Em. No one has ever treated me this nicely before" Ali spoke quietly and I barely heard her.

She took the bracelet I had bought her out of the box and held it and her other hand out to me. I took the bracelet from her and carefully put it around her wrist. The little Eiffel Tower hanging from it and catching in the light. I was proud of my choice and Ali definitely seemed impressed.

She reached over and took the necklace out of the box that I had put down beside me and looked at me asking the silent question. I nodded in response before turning and facing away from her. She gently moved the hair from my neck and placed a couple of soft kisses before reaching round and attaching the necklace. I stood up and made my way over to my mirror and just stood there admiring myself.

"It's..."

I was cut off by Ali's cold hands on my stomach and I realised I was still only half dressed. Her bracelet danced in the light as did my necklace and I leant my head back resting my body against hers.

"You're beautiful" Ali whispered in my ears and I felt weak at the knees.

We made our way back over to the bed in a mess of heated kisses and removal of clothes. Her tongue slipped past my lips and met mine in a clash of dominance once the last item of clothing had been removed from our bodies and we fell in sync onto the bed. I pushed her down with slight force and straddled her naked body, my eyes raking over her and taking it all in. Her eyes turned dark with lust and she pulled me down so that our bodies were moulded as one.

I pushed myself of her slightly and hovered above her with my weight being held up by my forearms. Balancing I carefully moved one hand to her cheek and stroked her softly down past her jaw, down her body focusing on her breasts for a few long seconds before finally reaching her centre. A trail of goosebumps was left in its wake and I planted kisses across her breasts before taking a nipple in my mouth and at the same time pushing my fingers gently past her folds and inside of her.

A soft moan escaped her lips and I was amazed by how wet she was for me. I spent the next hour idolising her body whilst she tried her hardest to stay quiet. A few loud gasps and a muttering of my name several times was all I heard and it impressed me.

"You're amazing Em" Ali whispered huskily.

"Merry Christmas Ali" I replied before she grabbed my shoulders and flipped us so that she was now on top of me. I guess it's time for my last Christmas present now I thought as Ali began to fulfil my sexual needs.


	35. Chapter 35

It was New Year's Eve and tonight we were all going into Philly to watch the fireworks display. Hanna, Caleb, Spencer, Aria, Ali and I that was. We were going out for a meal first before joining the crowds for the celebrations. I had try to get out of it but every time I tried I couldn't seem to get the words out. Hanna had tried to relax me but it didn't seem to work, I was a bag of nerves. Ali hadn't seemed to notice which I was thankful for, she was so excited for tonight and I didn't want to let her down.

Last year when the fireworks started I had an episode of PTSD and ended up on the floor screaming. Luckily I wasn't in the right frame of mind to go out and celebrate in public so I had spent the evening with Hanna in her back garden waiting for the fireworks. When I had collapsed Hanna had been right by my side until I managed to come back around and could focus on where I was. I was so grateful to her for that night and I knew having her there with us tonight meant I would be taken care of if anything happened. I just had to try and keep myself calm and remember where I was at all times.

* * *

We arrived at the restaurant and all took are seats. We were on a circular table and were sat as couples. I was in between Ali and Hanna and the conversation was light and humorous. The restaurant was pretty packed due to the evening, everyone was getting ready for the celebrations tonight. The waitress had taken our drinks order and had left us to go over the food menu and decide what we were having.

"So were having starters and dessert yeah?" Hanna asked with a pleading look in her eyes.

"You can Han but I don't think I can fit in three courses" Aria replied.

"Maybe if you did you would get taller" Hanna smirked at her.

"That's not how it works" Spencer groaned with her head in her hand.

A waiter approached our table with our drinks and his eyes lingered on Ali for a little too long making me tense up and reach for her hand. Knowing exactly what was going through my mind Ali took my hand before leaning in and giving me a peck on the lips. The waiter sighed loudly before turning and walking away.

"You need to hurry up and put a ring on it Em" Hanna laughed out after watching the entire situation unfold.

"Jesus it's only been three months" I replied as I choked slightly on my drink.

"So you don't want to marry me?" Ali asked with a pout.

"N...no... that's not what I meant" I stuttered.

Caleb, Aria and Spencer were all trying to contain their giggles whilst I looked around them all wildly trying to get them to help me out but to no avail. Hanna on the other hand was looking through the menu intently as if she wasn't aware of what she had just started.

After our food had been ordered and the starters had been placed in front of us an argument between two men broke out at a table near us. Their raised voices made me tremble and Hanna put her hand on my leg to comfort me. I leant my head against her shoulder in thanks and tried to concentrate on the food in front of me. Ali was having an in-depth conversation with Spencer and hadn't picked up on my worries. Not that I could blame her, Hanna had been there since day one and was completely in-tune with my thoughts and feelings. Alison was getting better and with more time I knew she'd be the one I relied on instead.

The men had been kicked out shortly after their argument had started and we had managed to eat there rest of our meal in peace. Hanna had persuaded Aria to order a dessert in order for her to not have to decide between the two she wanted. She'd even tried to stab Aria with her fork when Aria had tried to eat some of the one she had been made to order.

"Hanna doesn't share food" Caleb muttered quietly. "That's the first rule I learnt."

We split the bill and I had paid for both mine and Ali's meals. She'd tried to pay for her half and had even gone as far as trying to slip money in my pocket but I was well aware of her games by now.

"Ali that's enough. I'm treating my beautiful girlfriend to a meal on New Year's Eve and there's nothing you can do about it" I said sharply as I pulled her into a tight embrace and kissed her deeply.

A couple of guys that were walking along the opposite side of the road had wolf whistled at us causing Hanna to flip them off but more surprisingly Spencer had pulled Aria into a passionate kiss whilst also flipping them off. I laughed at Spencer's brashness and felt warm inside at everyone sticking up for me and Ali.

We made our way through the crowds and stopped in front of several street entertainers watching them perform before we finally got to a decent spot ready for the firework display to begin. We still had an hour left before it turned midnight so myself and Caleb split off from the group and headed to a nearby food stand to grab some drinks and snacks.

We returned to the group and handed out the assortment of snacks, Ali took a stick of candy floss with a wide smile whilst she looked around at all the sights, she was lit up with excitement like a little kid. I didn't realise I was staring at her until Aria nudged me in the ribs with a giggle, I shook my head in embarrassment before handing out the rest of the snacks I was holding. I was finally relaxed and enjoying the feeling of being surround by friends, they had managed to take my mind off of bad memories and I was intent on just making new happier ones.

An announcement came over a tannoy telling us we had ten minutes left until the new year. I wrapped my arms around Ali's waist and rested my head on her shoulder as we waited in anticipation.


	36. Chapter 36

Ali took me by the hand and led me a few metres away from the others. I stood behind her with my arms around her waist as we waited for the celebrations to begin.

10... 9... 8

Ali leant back and looked up at me, catching my eye she gave me a wide smile and a wink.

4... 3... 2...

Ali had turned around and was facing me, her arms had moved up and were hanging around my neck as she pulled me into kiss her.

1.

Everyone cheered and the first of the fireworks were set off as our lips were about to connect.

*bang, bang*

The fireworks illuminated the sky but before I could even enjoy them I found myself on the floor in the fetal position. I heard screaming and I hadn't even realised it was me. Ali shouted for Hanna not knowing what to do or how to calm me, she looked around in a panic before she saw the other blonde rushing over to us.

One shot. Two shot.

The nightmare went around and around in my head.

Three shot. Four.

Repeating itself and not leaving anything out. My brain was on overdrive. I couldn't think of anything other than that night.

Pain. Searing pain.

It felt as if it was happening again. Pains shot through my stomach and my leg. I couldn't take it for much longer. It hurt so much.

I was led on the ground shaking and sweating, my screams getting hoarse as I damaged my vocal cords with the tension I was putting on them. I was oblivious to what was happening around me, I heard snippets of voices I recognised but couldn't coherently put the words into sentences.

One shot. Two shot.

With each firework that went off I got deeper and deeper into the comatose state my body was putting me in.

Three shot. Four.

It was a defence mechanism and I could feel myself getting light headed and the pain beginning to subside before everything went quiet and then after another few moments that seemed like hours to me everything went black.

Hanna had rushed over to me, quickly followed by the others. She instructed everyone to wait until I stopped shaking as she sat beside me and stroked my face in an attempt to calm me down. The crowd around us had moved away to give us more room and continued to stare in silence as they watched the scene unravel before them.

Spencer had told the crowd not to panic and not to call emergency services. She explained quickly that I was suffering from PTSD and to leave them to deal with it.

Ali stood watching but couldn't keep still, she began to pace back and forth until Spencer walked over and brought her into a tight embrace. She sobbed quietly into Spencer's shoulder, angry and upset with herself that she didn't know how to help and had to rely on someone else. No one had said a word apart from Hanna who quietly whispered into my ear.

"It's ok Emily, you're safe. I'm here, Ali is here" she repeated over and over.

As soon as I blacked out Hanna stood up and instructed Caleb to pick me up and take me back to the cars. He struggled slightly as I was a dead weight but they managed to get me into the back seat and Ali crawled into the seat next to me before they began the drive back home. Hanna told her to just hold me and whisper reassurances to me in case I came back around during the car ride.

Caleb carried me to my room and placed me into the bed fully clothed. My mother was in Texas celebrating the new year with my father so my friends hadn't needed to worry about disturbing her. Hanna then left strict instructions with Alison on what to do once I gained consciousness and left with Caleb. Aria and Spencer had gone home from the city in a separate car once Hanna had persuaded them that there was nothing anyone could do for me now.

* * *

The panic attack must have physically exhausted me and I didn't wake up until well into the morning. In fact it was almost the afternoon. I stirred slightly before the memories of last night began to slowly fade back in. I shook slightly before breathing out slow and hard and recomposing myself, Ali had fallen asleep with her arm stretched out over me and her head nestled into my neck. I slowly moved my arm that was free and stroked the side of her face softly.

"Morning" she said, her morning voice was so sexy.

"..." I tried to reply but the words wouldn't come out and I realised my throat felt like it was on fire.

"Hey, look at me." Ali commanded as she saw me start to panic.

She shifted so that she was hovering over me and had my face in her hands. Forcing me to look her in the eye she smiled slightly before kissing me softly on the lips.

"You did a lot of screaming yesterday. I'm not surprised you lost our voice. I'll get you some water, wait there." Ali said before pecking me on the lips again, crawling off the bed and heading downstairs.

I had several attempts to talk whilst Ali was gone before sighing silently and giving up. I looked at my phone and saw all the unread messages, mainly from Hanna but I decided I wasn't ready to face it all yet and placed my phone back down before rolling over onto my side.

"I'm sorry Emily. I'm sorry I couldn't do more for you yesterday. Hanna knew what to do and I just panicked." Ali whispered as she sat on the bed beside me.

I sat up gently, my body still sore from falling to the ground yesterday. Pulling Ali into a tight embrace I nuzzled into her neck before replying.

"Hanna only knows what to do because she's seen it happen so many times before. You'll get to know what to do in time. But to be fair I don't have half as many episodes when I'm around you"

This causes her to smile and I take a big drink of the water she brought me before I pull her back into the bed, not wanting to do anything for the day except lie in bed and watch tv with her.


	37. Chapter 37

The rest of the school year went by without a hitch. We all got accepted into the colleges of our choice and would be heading in our separate ways once the summer was over. We vowed to make these next few weeks unforgettable and to forge many memories look back on when we felt upset or alone.

Ali and I had found an apartment to rent together near the UCLA campus and this felt like it was the start of the rest of our lives together. We would be able to wake up together and fall asleep together, I was hoping this would be able to put my nightmares to an end finally. The past few months my nightmares had been sporadic and I knew it was all thanks to Ali and the relaxing effect she had on me.

We'd had a few slight problems here and there but nothing that we weren't able to work through together. We'd learnt so much about each other and grown so much as a couple. I was proud of the woman Ali was growing up to be and I knew she was proud of me too. In fact I was proud of all of my friends, we would all be heading out to try and achieve our dreams in life.

Spencer and Aria had decided that although they knew they could work as a couple in different states they in fact didn't want to and so Aria had applied for and got into the same college and Spencer and they also had found an apartment to share together. Their relationship was blooming and they could hardly be separated unless it was deemed absolutely necessary.

Hanna and Caleb were heading to New York. Hanna going to study fashion in college and Caleb had managed to get himself a job in I.T at a prestigious company which paid very well and came with great benefits including a snazzy company car. They also would be sharing an apartment and Caleb had in-fact proposed only a few days earlier. Hanna obviously had accepted and they couldn't be happier together.

We had all graduated with ease and our graduation day had been an amazing experience. We had received our diplomas one at a time but once we made our way on stage as a year group we had all managed to find each other and be photographed together with smiles on our faces and our arms linked.

We celebrated in style in Spencer's barn once again and like usual we had drank too much and partied too hard. We played several drinking games including truth or dare and never have I ever, however Spencer had kicked off once someone had suggested jenga and we all agreed it was in everyone's best interests to not play that particular game. The morning after had been interesting with everyone hanging out of their asses and unable to move any further than to the couches where we stayed for most of the day watching movies and trying to recover.

All of our parents had then taken us out for a celebratory meal the next day and it was a nice experience for everyone to be together as one big happy family. Hanna yet again had managed to not only eat her own three courses but all of Arias left overs as well. She had mentioned how she was going to miss having the little one around to fill her up without her having to pay extra. Caleb had promised that he would keep her well fed with the extra money he would now be earning.

Other than that our days had been spent all together enjoying the last of the time we had with one another. From all sitting together at The Brew enjoying the taste of the coffee for what may be the last time in a while to watching movies and having sleepovers in Spencer's barn. We promised each other that every Christmas and summer we would all meet up as a group no matter how busy our lives got or what direction we were heading in at that particular time.

The last week was the hardest as we knew our time together was drawing to an end. It got highly emotional and it soon got to the point where we would just look at one another and the tears would flow thick and fast. We'd made a decision to all leave on the same day so that no one would be left behind to dwell on the memories. At least when we reached our destinations we would have many distractions in our first few weeks, from moving in to our apartments, freshers week and then starting our college courses.

As we all stood around the parked cars outside of Spencer's we hugged each other multiple times and allowed the tears to flow freely. This was it, the start of a new beginning and whilst I was excited to see what college would bring to mine and Ali's lives I was also anxious to leave the others knowing how much I had depended on each and every one of them over the past few years. We had almost become one, not being able to think or act without the others knowing.

We said our final goodbyes before we got into our separate cars and pulled away one at a time and headed in our separate directions. Ali and I had not even reached the end of the road by the time both of our phones went off with message alerts. It was the group message.

 **Hanna: I fucking miss you all already.**

 **The end.**

 **A/n**

 **Thank you to all that have read and enjoyed this story. I have ended it due to the fact that it was not living up to the standards that I had set myself. This is due to multiple factors including my small word count for each chapter and the fact that it was in first person. I personally find first person hard to write in however I have learnt a lot from writing my first fanfic.**

 **I am writing a second as of right now and will begin to publish it once I have the first few chapters ready. This time it will be in third person which allows the viewpoint of multiple characters and for me to fill out the chapters with more detail. Of course it is another Emison fanfic and I hope you all enjoy reading it.**

 **Thanks again for taking the time to read this fanfic. :)**


	38. New story

New story is now up guys.

Its called Dangerous Feelings and is another Emison Fanfic.

Please take the time to read and enjoy my new story. I feel that it gives a lot more than this one and I am a lot happier with my style of writing now. Thank you for reading this previous fanfic and for all your lovely comments and reviews :)


End file.
